The Twisted Lifetime
by That Hottie Draco
Summary: Harry's life has changed 4ever, but this year, somethings going to happen, something he didnt expect, and he's the only one who dosent know yet...WARNING soon to be spoilers. Post HBP Pleasse R&R and thank you too the people who do.
1. Finding Home

Harry packed the few things he had taken from his trunk quickly; he had only been at the Dursly's for a little while, so only eight or nine things had been removed. Ron and Hermione had already packed. They were going to spend the rest of the summer in Godric's Hollow. He finished and closed the lid. "_Locomotor trunks" _he said and the trunk lifted a few feet off the ground, he sent it through the door ahead of him, conducting it with his wand.

"Harry" he heard Hermione calling "C'mon, your taking forever," he let the trunk bang onto the floor at the bottom of the steps in answer. Hermione jumped.

"Hey mate, don't scare her to death, that's You-Know-Who's job." Ron said jokingly.

"Don't joke about that Ron," Harry said darkly "and how many times do I have to tell you, call him Voldemort." Ron dropped his cup because he shuddered and Hermione repaired it with a flick of her wand. "We're not leaving till you say it." Harry said stubbornly.

"Fine, V-Vold-dm-mort" he said dropping his glass again.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said exasperatedly kissing him on the cheek. They had finally gotten together at the end of their 6th year. "_Repario_" she said fixing it again.

"Lets go we've got a long way to go." Harry said grabbing his Firebolt while Ron shouldered his Cleansweep. Harry turned to go into the kitchen to say good bye, not that he figured they'd care. "We're leaving," he said to the kitchen.

"Fine, shut the door when you go." Uncle Vernon said indifferently.

"Oh, Harry, be careful," His Aunt Petunia said startling him more then if Dudly had started doing magic. "I know we have always been well, less then kind, but you are our nephew and we do love you _so_ much."

"Er…" was all he managed.

"Please write, to tell us your okay. I don't even care if you use your owl, Hedwong?"

"Hedwig."

"Right." She stood, walked swiftly over to him, and pull him into an embrace that made him think of Ron's mom Mrs. Wesley. And with that he walked back into the hall, and left with Ron and Hermione, mounting their brooms, Ron and Hermione on Ron's Cleansweep for once, a little sad that he was leaving, and even more so because he knew he would probably never return.


	2. The Departure

Hey guys (and girls), sry about the wait, when I wrote the 1st chapter, I had too wait to post it, so I started writing this chapter, when I posted the 1st chapter, it was really short, so I added too this chapter and it took me a little while. Please remember to review after you read please because I want feed back so I can make it better.

They flew slowly at first because Hermione hated heights, and it was a mark of her friendship to Harry that she agreed to fly. After 2 hours they hadn't gone far. But finally Hermione relaxed and they were able to speed up considerably. They landed at 12 Grimmald Place about 4 more hours after they left, it went a lot faster this time because they didn't have Mad Eye turning them every which direction. They stopped only to eat and warm up a bit. "I talked to Lupin about how to get to Godric's Hollow. We may pass over the Burrow so that will probably be our second stop. Then it's straight on to my house, my other house," he said awkwardly. They were only there for an hour or so then took off again. Hermione ended up falling asleep against Ron and he held her too him while steering with his free hand. He shook her awake as they descended toward the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out as they dropped lower and lower. When they finally landed she hugged each of them in turn.

"Remus told us you were coming." She told them looking at their puzzled faces as she hugged them. "Harry you're wasting away," she said looking from Ron's slightly thinner figure to Harry's who had lost at least 10 pounds because he refused to eat.

"I haven't felt like eating very much Mrs. Weasley." He told looking down at his already very small body.

"Well come in and have some food, the other's should be up by now." She said leading them toward the front door. Harry heard a shriek and was knocked off his feet by what looked like a red comet.

"Oh Harry you're here you're here!" the comet yelled in a voice Harry recognized as his girlfriend Ginny's.

"Let the boy _breathe_ Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle pulling her up by her arms.

" Hey Ginny," Harry said somewhat breathlessly due to the fact that he had no air in his lungs. "We're not staying long," he told her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked casually.

"Godric's Hollow, but don't get any ideas, I told you already you're not coming," he told her sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt. Its bad enough Ron and Hermione are coming."

"And you're going to stop me are you?" she said matter-of-factly raising here eyebrows.

"Yes, I do believe I am." He said smiling despite himself.

"Well you're wrong. I'm coming whether you want me too or not." She said defiantly, fire flaring in her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Fine, you can come, but you must promise to do what I tell you if anything should happen. Promise me,"

"I promise."

"Harry dear, you really need to eat," Mrs. Weasley said push a plate of eggs and bacon under his, Ron's, and Hermione's noses. "Then you need to get to bed. You've been up all night." They ate quickly and went to bed.

The next morning was hectic, and for a moment, Harry thought it was time to go back to school. After actually waking up, he remembered that he was only headed to Godric's Hollow. Ginny had packed her trunk and Mrs. Weasley had put a spell on it, as well as Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's, so as to make it easier on their brooms. "Bye mom, I'll write when we get there." Ginny said hugging her mother. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I want to know everything that happens between now, and next time we see each other." She told the three of them giving each of them a hug in turn.

" Okay Mrs. Weasley," they said together. And with that, they mounted their brooms, and kicked off hard from the ground, rising. Hermione had borrowed a spare broom and they'd spent a few hours this morning teaching her the basics of flying, and it turned out she was naturally good at it. As they flew, Harry checked the compass clipped to his Firebolt. He'd gotten it from Hermione and was thankful for having it. They flew north for a while then turned east. No one talked much it was kinda hard with the wind rushing through their ears. Finally, Harry signaled them to start descending. They landed at the edge of a small village. They could see the tavern, the hotel, and the small store, all from their vantage point. They shouldered their brooms and walked into the village. Most of the people the saw greeted them friendly, introducing them selves. When Harry answered, most of them began ringing his hand. "Be careful, warned one wizard, there are muggles in this village, only a couple or so but still." She told them warningly.

"Could you point me in the direction of my old house?" Harry asked.

"Aye, I can. But it's not a pretty sight." The wizened witch told him. And started waking away from the town square. The witch, who had introduced herself as Wendy, told them about after Voldemort's attack, most of the muggles had moved away. "The muggles that lived beside me left most of their things, all they took were photos, clothing, and some personal objects. They left faster then anyone. The car was gone the next morning." They walked for ten minutes before with no one saying anything else. When they finally arrived, she stopped. "This may scare you some dears." Wendy warned. "No ones been here since the Potter's were killed." And with that, she led them around the corner, so the trees blocking the way were behind them. Before them stood, or rather, laid the wreckage of what looked as though it could _never_ have been a house.

"That's…" Harry stammered. He couldn't believe it. He'd been told his house was destroyed, but this, this was more then destroyed. It looked as though a nuclear bomb had gone off, while a hurricane blew through, a tornado touched down, and a volcano erupted, all on or around his house. He couldn't believe that Voldemort's power had done this.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron, having the emotional depth of a puddle you could step in and not get the whole sole of your shoe wet, asked. He didn't understand.

"Ronald, I swear sometimes," Hermione said looking daggers at Ron. "How would you feel if the person, if you can call him that, that you had to destroy had done _that _to a house with a spell that was only supposed to kill you?" she asked with a tone and a look that could have sent a giant, a troll, and any number of Death Eaters running.

"Oh," Ron said in a squeaky voice, the thought of that causing him to lose all the color in his face very quickly.

"We'll just, have to rebuild it." Harry said at last, obviously laboring to keep the crack from his voice.

"I'll help any way I can." Wendy told them. "Your parents and I became good friends after they moved here."

"Thank you Wendy." Harry said, again trying to keep his voice from cracking. And with that, they set too work, pulling the debris away.


	3. Godric's Family

**Authors Note: Hey guys, (and girls again) here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the others as well as this one, and I'd like to thank my reviewers. Once again, please please please review. Later**

**-That Hottie Draco (P.S. I'm REALLY sry about the long wait, mi computer went down and I couldn't up date. But I saved all mi files on disks, so I didn't have 2 restart. Anyway, REALLY sry. And I'm sry it short, but i wanted to post SOMETHING 4 you guys, so i did what i had. PLEASE dont be mad at me.)**

It had been hours since they started working, and even with magic, they still hadn't cleared half of the debris. "Good grief. What did Voldemort do to this house?" Harry asked becoming irritated. "We've been working for, I don't even know how long. Anyone have a watch?" he asked looking down at his watch out of habit, then remembering it hadn't worked since his trip into the lake in his 4th year.

"Yeah it's been, 4 and a half hours." Hermione replied.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed dropping the log he was currently lifting with is wand.

"Wow, time really flew. How about some lunch, its almost noon isn't it Miss. Granger?" Wendy asked.

"Yes it is, and please use our first names." Hermione said.

"So what'll it be?" Wendy asked ignoring Hermione's comment about their names.

"Er, how about, sandwiches?" Harry asked.

"We can do sandwiches." Wendy said brightly. "Lets go to my house and I can whip something up for you." She told them starting back down the path they had come from. "Come on, it takes long enough to get back as it is." She called over her shoulder continuing down the trail. And eight minutes later, they were turning into Wendy's driveway just a couple minutes from the town square where they'd arrived. Wendy led them to the kitchen and told them to have a seat while she whipped up grilled cheese sandwiches for the four of them. As they ate, Wendy entertained them by giving them more history about the village. "It was named Godric's Hollow because Godric founded the village a little while before he joined up with the other 3 founders of Hogwarts." She informed them biting into her sandwich.

"Wow, that's really very interesting." Hermione said, looking at Harry significantly. And he knew why. One of the possible horcruxs was supposed to be something of Gryffindor's and the only object he knew of was the Sorting Hat, but knew that the likely hood of that was slim to none.

"Did Gryffindor build a house here?" he asked nonchalantly. But aroused her suspicion.

"Where you thinking of doing some digging into the history of your house?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I was." He replied thankful that she'd come to the wrong conclusion, even though he knew she would because no one aside from the three of them knew about the horcruxs.

"I thought as much. But to answer your question, yes, he did build a house here. I can bring you there, but we should finish clearing the debris at your house first, then maybe we can get it rebuilt." Wendy told them.

"That would be great." Harry said.

"Ron, are you ok you've been kinda quiet, and from what I've learned about you these past few hours, your never quiet." Wendy said chuckling.

"Oh don't worry about him, he almost never talks when he's busy stuffing his face." Hermione told her laughing at the bemused look on her boyfriend's face. "Well its true." She said still giggling as his ears started to get very red. Ginny had finished and told them that she wanted to go get a letter started to send to her mother.

"Is there anything you guys want me to say to her? Or rather, not say." She asked the other three.

"Well, no. You can tell her everything that's gone on so far." Harry replied looking at the ceiling still thinking.

"Okay, just making sure." Ginny said, turned on her heel, and walked over to the stairs, disappearing up them.

A couple hours later they were back at it, blasting big pieces of debris apart so they could vanish it. After a week, where most days passed in the same manner as this one, working, eating, working, talking, working, sleeping, and working they had finally cleared just about everything, having found everything from a bathroom sink, to a sneakoscope, to a foe glass, to old pictures of Harry's family and his parents friends, most of which where parents of his own friends. He even found a copy of the picture Mad Eye Moody had shown him 2 years ago in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, during the party celebrating Ron and Hermione becoming prefects. One day at lunch, Harry turned to go out of what was left of the wreckage, and he spotted what looked like a small ball. He bent down to pick it up and discovered it was a rattle. He shook it and heard the beads inside bash together. The thing was filthy and he pulled his shirt out and cleaned it off. Slowly, he revealed a sky blue color with clouds painted around it. And finally when he had as clean as he could, without soap and water, he examined it, and found at the bottom circling the handle in a wide arc where peeling gold letters. He pulled out his wand and said "_aguimenti_" and pointed it at the letters. A thin jet of water shot from the wand tip and blasted away the dirt that was still caked to the rattle. After a couple of minutes, he'd cleared the whole thing and could read the writing at the bottom. It said 'To our son Harry. We will always love you. Love, your mother and father.' He reread this several times over slowly. And by then it had been at least fifteen minutes since Hermione had called him, and she had come looking for him, telling the other three to go on they'd catch up.

"Harry?" Hermione asked staring at his back. She noticed he was shaking slightly and called again, "Harry? Harry are you alright?" she asked waling over to him. His face was streaked with tears and there was what appeared to be a baby's rattle in his hand. And from here, she could see the gold lettering and read it quickly. "Oh Harry. Its ok Harry." She said soothingly, walking over to him and pulling him close. He turned and cried silently into her shoulder for a few minutes. "Shhh." She said quietly. A little while later, when Harry had finally calmed down and stopped crying, they had left the wreckage together. They walked along the path back to town in silence. He still had the rattle and Hermione could hear it quietly jingle in his pocket whenever he put his right foot down. Harry stopped suddenly, and turned to her.

"Thanks Hermione." He said quietly. "I just-" but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Harry." She told him and kept walking.

"Wake up Harry." Hermione called up the stairs. "You too Ronald. Breakfast is ready." Harry rolled over and picked his glasses up off his bedside table. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a little after eight.

"Ron. RON!" Harry yelled and Ron jumped and fell out of bed with a loud _THUMP_.

"Explaromious" he shouted stupidly, pointing his finger at the door as though trying to stun it. Harry just sat there laughing as his friend got tangle in the sheets.

"It's time for breakfast mate." Harry said still laughing at his friend as he tried to disentangle him self from his blankets.

"Stupid…blankets…get…OFF!" he yelled pulling at them and rolling around the floor, which only served to tangle the sheets up more. Ron screamed. Finally he gave up, and sat as close to Indian style as he could, looking very much as though he were in a straight jacket. Harry laughed harder then ever but got up and cut the cloth apart in order to release his friend. Finally after 10 minutes of cutting, he got Ron out, then repaired the sheets with a wave of his wand. They remade their beds, then went downstairs and saw Wendy, Ginny and Hermione set eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and a small flagon of butterbeer onto the sagging wooden table. Harry and Ron sat down at the table.

"Wow girls, this is awesome." He said eyeing the food hungrily. Ron reached for the bowl of eggs and received a good smack on the hand.

"You wait Ron. We haven't finished setting the table." She said scolding him. Ginny sniggered. They finished setting the table and sat down. "Okay Ron, now you can eat." Ron reached out and grabbed anything in reach. He shoveled huge portions onto his plate and started to tuck in. Well they ate, Harry asked Wendy more about Gryffindor.

"So Wendy, did Godric ever have a family while he lived here?" he asked her, this time not bothering to pretend to be casual. He had asked her many 'casual' questions, every time Wendy answered to the best of her ability, then asked him why he wanted to know. So he finally decided to stop trying to cover up his curiosity.

"Well, as a matter a fact he did. When Gryffindor left, his wife stayed behind because she was 7 months pregnant and they didn't want such a drastic change so close to the baby's birth. So while he went of to Hogwarts, she stayed home to wait for the baby. The whole entire town helped her those last two months. Since she couldn't get up and clean, the town did monthly cleanings at her house. People cooked for her, and picked up after her." She told them. "No matter how much she tried to repay them, they refused simply stating, 'we help cause we're neighbors and don't 'spect no money in return.' So she paid them other ways. Whenever her husband would come home, which he did every weekend, she'd have him bake a cake, or something of that nature, and bring it to the local pub where everyone hung out on weekends." She paused to take a breath, then continued. "So, when the baby came, Godric came home, and everyone in the village waited in the hospital. But all didn't go well." She said darkly. "The doctor who delivered the baby said something happened, and Mrs. Gryffindor had lapsed into a coma. She stayed that way for many years until she finally died one evening from the bedsores on her whole body. One of them broke the skin and she bled out." Wendy said tonelessly, her voice cracking nonetheless. "Well that was right about the time that Gryffindor and Slytherin had their argument. And you know the story from there." When they child was about 15, he ran away from home. No one knows what happen to the poor child, right there after Godric disappeared from the village. Eventually, most forgot the Gryffindor family, and mines the only one that remembers he had a child. Everyone forgot his name, and none of us know if he was a boy or girl." She finished. And just as Harry made to reply, they heard screams form outside. Ginny stood and looked out the window.

"What was-" she was cut off as the wall exploded inward.


	4. Rose

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked that last chapter, this one WILL be longer then the others, I promise. Anyway, however much I like keeping you in suspense, ON TO THE STORY!

The wall exploded inward, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and knocking the four people to the ground. A line of Death Eaters marched in, followed by Lucius Malfoy. "Well well, what _have_ we here. A mudblood, an old women, a filthy blood traitor, and," Lucius feigned surprise when his eyes fell across Harry. "The Boy How Lived. How privileged of us to be in His company." He said mockingly. He attempted to go on, but next thing he knew a beam of scarlet light slammed into his chest throwing him backwards through the newly created hole, and knocking him unconscious. They remaining Death Eaters suddenly had no leadership. They looked around wildly for the source of the spell, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Wendy, knowing where to look, spotted Ginny first. She sent another spell their way, then having received the attention of the Death Eaters, said coldly,

"Leave…my…boyfriend…alone." And although her voice could have stopped the _Avada Kerdavra_ curse its tracks, the Death Eaters stated smiling. They advanced on Ginny, and next thing they knew were under attack _again_ from an unknown source. The other four had risen and taken out their wands. The 10 Death Eaters fell quickly in the cross fire from Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's, and Wendy's wands. Finally after knocking them all out, they called upon the Ministry of Magic.

Finally after having gotten a formal statement from all of the people who had seen or been attacked by the Death Eaters, the ministry officials took the prisoners and disapperated back. "Wasn't that fun?" Wendy asked playfully.

"Oh yeah _loads_." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Ron you know you have fun kicking Death Eater as- but." Ginny said looking at Wendy.

"Don't worry about child, it doesn't bother me." Wendy said chuckling.

"Good. Id have problems otherwise because I always swear." Ginny said. Then, turning back to Ron; "So, admit it, you love kicking Voldemort's ass."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean its fun." Ron mumbled.

"Ginny leave your brother alone" Hermione said.

"You're only saying that because he'll whine about it to you."

"You're absolutely right. He will. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to do something to stop it _before _it happens." Hermione said with a hint of ice in her voice. Everyone just stared at one of the two of them.

"So, how about we get back to breakfast?" Wendy asked, hoping to stop a fight before it started. This snapped Ron out of his trance, but when he turned the table was flipped and the food all over the floor.

"What breakfast?" he asked.

They all sat down at the table. After numerous hours of cleaning and cooking, they had finally managed to get back to where they were before the Death Eaters showed up. "Can we eat now?" Ron asked eyeing every plate on the table.

"Yes Ron, dig in." Hermione answered as everyone surrpressed giggles at the look on Ron's face.

"Good." He said reaching out and nimbly lifting 5 bowls into his hand and pulling them towards him. They ate in silence for an hour or so. When they finished eating they went back to the wreckage of Harry's house. They had finished getting all the debris cleaned up and now they had started on rebuilding the house. Wendy had pictures from when the Potters moved in, and Harry had pictures of the inside. So, they were able to perfectly re create the house. Hermione and Wendy, being the best at it, conjured the timber and other things required to put the house together, and Harry and Ron built. And all that took only about a solid month of working. With Ginny taking one of their places if they weren't feeling well, or going to Wendy's house to get drinks. They dragged their trunks, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks over to the new house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved in and thanked Wendy for her help and hospitality.

"Please, feel free to come see us any time." Harry said to her. "And why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I would like that Harry, thank you." She said tiredly. So, for the rest of that day they 4 kids settled into their new home. They decorated, put up curtains and blinds, and pictures. Made their rooms their own. Harry was ecstatic when he walked into his room. It was huge. Hagrid's brother Grawp the giant could have sat in here without his head touching the ceiling. He put his trunk down and began unpacking. They only had 2 months before they went back to school, he figured it'd be easier to live out of a wardrobe then a trunk. After 5 minutes of folding and putting his robes and muggle clothing away, he started pulling out pictures. He conjured frames and took the pictures from the book Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He pulled out a set of 6 mirrors. Two of the mirrors were dirty and looked old. Four of them look new. In fact, the older mirrors had belonged to his godfather Sirius, and his father James. They were sort of wizard walkie-talkies. He had repaired the one that was his, and found Sirius' at number 12 in London. He had let Hermione have them on the train ride home at the end of last year. She had scrutinized them for a week before finally figuring out the charm Sirius and James had put on them. They had gone and bought many more, but had only gotten around to charming six of them. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all carried one constantly. They had given one to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to keep at the Burrow, and had charmed a large wall mirror in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He carried Ron and Hermione's to their rooms, then wondered if he should ask them about giving one to Wendy. He asked at dinner that night.

"Do you two think we should give Wendy a mirror?" he asked spinning his fork to gather some spaghetti onto it.

"Well I don't see why not. It would be good to have a contact in town." Hermione said just before taking a bite of her own food. "And I think it would be useful to be able to ask her to come here for us if we need her to. And speaking of the mirrors, I need to conjure up one for here." She stood and left the room. And came back a minute later. "I don't suppose you know the house's name?" she asked without much expectation.

"Er, no I don't." he said frowning. "Lets call Lupin and see if he knows." He ran upstairs for his mirror. "Grimmauld Place" he said into the mirror. A moment later the kitchen swam into view. Tonks, Lupin, and Mundgus were all sitting at the long table. "Hello their." Harry said into the kitchen. All three of the people jumped and turned toward the wall.

"Harry! Give us all a heart attack why don't you!" Lupin said smiling.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said smiling.

"How are you Harry?" Lupin asked

"Very well. I was wondering if you knew what my parents had called the house, or if it had an address?" Harry asked trying to keep his body in front of the mirror so that they wouldn't see that he was in the house.

"Oh yes, the house was called Rose." Lupin said. Then looked at Harry suspiciously. "Why did you want to know?" he asked eyeing him carefully.

"We need a name for the mirror is all. Thanks Professor. Bye."

"Harry wait what-" but the mirror was already blank. "I wonder what that was all about?" he said to the others and they resumed their talking. Back in Godric's Hollow, Harry was laughing at Lupin's reaction. He went downstairs and told Hermione, then started back in on his food. By the time they went to bed, the trio had made Rose very homey and comfortable. It looked as though they'd been living there for years.

The next morning, Harry woke up, and just lay in his bed for a while. He thought about the past month and a half. He thought about Aunt Petunia's strange send off for him, and remembered shed asked him to write. He got up and went to his desk, he sat and pulled parchment, a quill, and ink toward him. He wrote a short letter saying how he had been very busy and had only just gotten the chance to write. He told them to send Hedwig back with a reply. He also took the last mirror they had that had already been charmed, and included that. He explained how to use it, and said he always had his with him. He told them he loved them and signed his name. He reread the letter:

_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, _

_How are you? I only just got a chance to sit and write. I've been very busy working. We are well. We got here about a day after leaving, and meet a new friend. As you have probably already seen, I included a mirror. It's a special mirror. If you want to talk to me, all you have to do is say my name into the mirror clearly. I love you all very much. Send a letter back with Hedwig and I'll write again soon._

_Love Harry_

Yes, that sounded good. He sealed it, attached the mirror, and went over to Hedwig. "Take this to the Dursley's ok." She hooted and nipped his ear affectionately. He took that as an ok and carried her to the window. "Off you go then." And threw her out the window. He watched her disappear into the rising sun, then turned to get dressed. He heard shouts from downstairs and knew the other two must already be up. He pulled on a set of beautiful charcoal robes. He went downstairs and stopped on the bottom step as a teacup went whizzing past, heading to his right. He waited, and his patience paid off, a saucer followed the cup, then Hermione spotted him. Hermione was wrapped in a red towel as she stormed over too him.

"What's the matter?" harry asked laughing a little when Ron came over rubbing his head.

"Ronald was trying to look at me in my room while a got undressed to get in the shower." She said staring at him in disgust.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked "Anyone could have opened your door."

"I know it was you because not only does Harry have his own girlfriend to look at," she said while Ginny protested that she wouldn't let him look either. "But I'm your girlfriend and I don't think Harry would cheat on Ginny, or try to take from you." She said heatedly. Ron just stared wondering how the hell she had thought of all that.

"Hey wait," Ginny said suddenly. Everyone turned toward her. "Hermione, that couldn't have been Ron, I've been with him down here the whole time cooking." Hermione turned to Harry and opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"I've been writing to the Dursleys." He said. "and if you don't believe me, go look in my room, Hedwig is gone and there's bits of wasted parchment in the bin." He said as she opened her mouth yet again. She closed it and screwed up her face. Now not only was she pissed, she had no one to be pissed at. NOT a good combination in a teenage girl. (**A/N: please don't be offended by that girls. Hermione's PMSing.**) So Hermione just sat down and fumed. A little bit later, she had calmed down. They ate breakfast, and decided that they needed to go to Diagon Alley for some Floo Powder, and a few other essential things for the house. Hermione had already been in touch with the ministry, and had connected Rose to the Floo network. They apperated, Ginny sidealonging with Harry, to Diagon Alley. They decided to go their separate ways and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at two o'clock that afternoon. Ginny decided she wanted to go with Harry so while Ron and Hermione went off down the road in different directions, Harry and Ginny went towards Gringotts. They got some money and then went back down towards a home essentials shop. They bought Floo powder then left. They entered Flourish and Blotts next. They bought some books that would be good to have at the house like' _Big Book of Big Bites and How to Treat Them, _and, _Potions and Poisons: How to Brew any Potion or Antidote You May Need in a Household_. After that, they went to the Apothecary to get a cauldron, all sorts of ingredients, scales, and numerous other items used for potion making to leave at the house. After they had gotten all that, they decided to go into Quality Qudditch Supplies and have a look around. They walked across most of Diagon Alley and finally at two o'clock went to the Leaky Cauldron. The other two were waiting and they apperated back together. Harry had gotten some books about Godric Gryffindor and Godric's Hollow to read in his spare time. Lists from the school had arrived. So they figured they would go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow. They had to start cooking dinner. Wendy was coming over at five, so that gave them only about three hours to cook. She came over and Harry gave her the mirror. They ate steak, baked potato, green beans, carrot, and for dessert, cherry rhubarb pie. But all in all, the night was uneventful.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm doing really good right now. Just came out of Mohegan Sun (Casino in Connecticut) and my family and me are up a ton of money. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and yes I know, Rose is kinda a crappy name, but I've never been good with names. Ok, later everyone. 


	5. The Party

A/N: Hey everyone, Im sry about the long wait. My last post was just before finals. And I had 2 sets, A regular final and a state final. But summers here FINALY and ill have plenty of time too write so hopefully I'll be able to put up a chapter about every 2 weeks. Anyway…you've waited long enough, on to the story.

Grimmauld place was buzzing. Everyone was getting ready to go see Harry. He had mirrored (its like called with a telephone. Again, bad at naming things.) about 10 minutes ago telling everyone at the house to come to Godric's Hollow at once. Finally a full 20 minutes after Harry had mirrored, they were all ready. Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as the twins, Tonks, and Mad Eye were all going. They stepped into the flame and shouted "Phoenix Flames". The tavern in Godric's Hollow. They arrived one y one. Harry was standing there waiting for them.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him into her arms.

"Good to see Harry!" Mr. Weasley said ringing his hand.

"Hiya Harry" the twins said patting him on the back. "Right good to see you mate."

"Hello Harry" Remus said shaking hands.

"Potter" Mad Eye said nodding.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said, also nodding.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Professor Lupin, Prof. Moody, Tonks." Harry said as each greeted him.

"So what did you drag us all out here for Potter?" Moody grunted.

"Follow me and you'll see." He replied mysteriously, then turned on his heel, and walked out of the tavern. The other seven followed, wondering where on earth they might end up. Harry lead them through the wooded path, which none of them recognized, even the ones who had been to the Potter's house before, due to the thick woods. Harry stopped at the bend just before the house came into view, waiting for the others to catch up. When they were all together, he went around the corner. The people who had been here gasped, as did the ones who hadn't, only not quite as shockedly. Rose stood before them, as though Voldemort had never been here. He walked to the house and opened the front door. The shell shocked seven followed him in. Hermione and Ginny were putting a few last plates down on the table. Ron was sitting in a chair several feet away and a broom swept of its own accord.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she took in the sight before her. "How dare you not help these two girls set the table!"

"Mom stop that yelling." Ginny said smiling.

"We made him sit Mrs. Weasley. He broke every dish at least twice. We had to re cook lunch twice." Hermione said, laughing at her boyfriends annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she went over and hugged first her son, then her daughter, as did Mr. Weasley and the twins. After everyone had said hello, they all sat down to eat lunch.

"Hermione, Ginny, we have one to many settings." Remus said.

"Oh, that's right." Harry said turning to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Let me go mirror Wendy." he said and ran up stairs.

"Whose-" Mrs. Weasley started, but Ginny cut her off.

"You'll see mom." She said confidently. Harry came back downstairs saying Wendy would be there in a couple minutes, and that they would have to wait for her before eating. There was a knock on the door and Ginny let Wendy in. "Wendy, this is my mom, dad, brothers Fred and George, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody." Ginny said, everyone saying hello as she said his or her names. "Everyone, this is Wendy. She helped us find the house and let us stay at her house until we finished rebuilding."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Wendy said smiling. They sat down to eat and had an uneventful dinner as usual.

Everyone spent the night, then apperated back to Grimmauld place in the morning. They found out that a ghost inhabited the attic. And that he was the one who looked in on Hermione. She yelled at him for about an hour before she finally stopped long enough for the ghost to say that it was an accident. He said that when the Potters had lived there that room was empty and held old furniture and paintings. Hermione said she forgave him, but said if he EVER looked in at her again she would find something that could freeze him in ice and then shed smash him into little teeny tiny pieces. Then she turned to Ron, who she knew would absolutely LOVE a chance to see her naked and told him the same. The ghost, named Sir Phirin Siontes (it's pronounced fear-in see oon teas) promised never to look in on her again, but said please forgive him if he walked in on anyone because he was used to being able to go into every room except Lily and James', and the bathrooms. They told him that any closed doors meant not to go in. They would leave all the doors open aside from their bedrooms and bathrooms. That way he could know which rooms not to go in. There was only a month left before the start of term. The order and company were planing a party for Harry's birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise, but he had walked in on them while they were talking about it. They were going to have just the order, and the kids, at the party at Rose. The guest list comprised of: Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Tonks, the whole Weasley clan, minus Percy, McGonagal, Snape, Wendy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundgus, Ron, Hermione, and even Harry's aunt Petunia had agreed to come. Though she said Vernon positively refused. They day of Harry's party dawned gray and storming. Thunder boomed, lightning sparked and crackled, and rain fell all day. At five o'clock, guests started arriving. Harry took some Floo powder and went to get his aunt. Using Mr. Weasley's connections in the Ministry to hook 4 Privet Drive up to the Floo network. When everyone was there, they brought the cake out. It was done up with red icing and "Happy Sweet 16 Harry!" in emerald green. When the cake was gone, which took about an hour because Fred and George had bewitched the first half to keep replenishing, Harry started opening his gifts. He got a bag of Floo powder from the twins, ("It automatically refills itself when it gets low") a case of DADA books from Hermione, a pack of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Ron, and a few other things. It was the best night of Harry's life.

A/N: I know it was short I'm REALLY sorry. I just wanted to get something posted so you didn't think I forgot about you. For the people that reviewed…I 3 you! Thanx. R&R


	6. The Siege

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanx reviewers. And w/o further ado…**

Harry went into his room and changed. It was 2 in the morning, and the last party guest had only just left. He was exhausted. Ginny had noticed this, so she decided to give Harry his 'special present' tomorrow night. Harry had gone up to bed first, saying good night and giving Ginny a kiss. Ginny went up next, then Ron and Hermione a few minutes later. Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and slept fitfully. His sleep, as well as everyone else's, was interrupted only 3 hours later, when Sir Phirin went screeching through the halls, yelling about approaching death eaters. The four teens we're up and dressed in 60 seconds flat. They rushed downstairs and Hermione checked her security spells. They had been tripped. Harry ran to the mirror and yelled "Grimmauld Place"The kitchen appeared empty, so Harry yelled at the top of his voice "REMUS!" Lupin came booking down the stairs in his nightshirt.

"Bloody hell Harry. Do you know what time it is?" Lupin asked looking very pissed off.

"There isn't time, there are Death Eaters on their way here." Harry said ignoring Lupin's quizzical look.

"I'll get Moody and the others." Lupin said running off. Harry turned to the others.

"The Orders on its way. SIR PHIRIN!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Harry?" the ghost said floating down through the ceiling.

"Do you know how many Death Eaters there were?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes. I believe there was at least 20 of them." Sir Phirin replied calmly.

"TWENTY?" Hermione shrieked. "Harry you better call Lupin back and tell him to get the entire Order out here." Hermione said, turning. But Harry was already over at the mirror talking.

"Lupin said to try to reinforce the shield around Rose till they get there. Apparently they planned this. McGonagal called the schools under attack again. With all the drama about Dumbledore we forgot to destroy the vanishing cabinet." Harry said, now also looking pissed.

"But Harry, you KNOW that we cant keep that field up on our own. We're strong, not Dumbledore." Hermione said. And although they all hated to hear it, they all knew she was right. They couldn't hold the house themselves.

"But I know someone who can keep it up." Harry said. He turned. "Dobby." He said confidently. The diminutive elf appeared with a crack like a whip.

"Harry Potter called sir?" Dobby asked tiredly.

"Yes Dobby, do you think you could keep a shield around the house for a little while?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby would be delighted to make the strongest shield he can sir." The elf said happily. Ten minutes later, Dobby was even more tired, and out of breath now, but there was a solid glitering shield around Rose. Harry and the others could see the Death Eaters sending spell after spell at it. "It will prevent all who you do not wish to enter from apperating in as well." Dobby said proudly. Then, with another crack, he was gone.

"That should buy us plenty of time." Hermione said examining the glowing golden dome. However, half an hour later, it looked like their time was up. The shield was very dull, and it had small holes in it now. A lucky spell broke through, and the entire dome vanished in a wisp of smoke. They had counted the Death Eaters, and come out with about 30. Now, the entire mass of black hoods moved forward towards the house. Inside, the 4 defenders had taken positions up stairs. In order to rain spells onto the invaders, while being well protected. Plus, the stairs themselves provided a choke point, where they could cut the Death Eaters down while they had no where to run. The door and about seven feet around it exploded inward. Harry and Ginny had taken up positions to shoot down the stairs. While Ron and Hermione had taken post in the hall so that if any Death Eaters managed to get in a window, the 4 wouldn't be caught off guard and unprotected. Sir Phirin, who had been a General in the Royal Army when he was alive, had taken over command of the four teenagers, in order to help protect them. He had suggested this battle plan because of the close quarters and number difference. Lucius Malfoy pushed a second Death Eater out of the way so that he could be the first one up the stairs. Harry was happy to serve him. He stuck his arm around the corner and yelled "Stupefy." He hit Malfoy square between the eyes and he tumbled backwards down the stairs. Harry laughed as the other exposed Death Eaters jumped for cover. Harry leaned against the wall and pulled out his cell mirror. He called Lupin, and told him what was happening.

"They have us pinned upstairs. We're using the stairs as a choke." He said quickly.

"Good. We're on our way. The Death Eaters at the school have left. We'll be there in two minutes." Lupin said reassuringly

"Well you better hurry." Harry said. Lupin's face faded. Harry looked around the corner. The wall directly behind him exploded. He pulled his head in quickly. He and Ginny stuck their arms around the corner. "Impedimenta!" Harry yelled. He heard Ginny yell a hex, but didn't know which until he heard a Death Eater yelling about bats. Harry's target was blasted off the stairs. He made three spectacular back flips in the air then landed on his on his head. The Death Eaters around him heard something snap, and knew he was dead. Harry didn't care. His thoughts then were, 'that's for my mom. And I've got plenty more for dad, and Sirius, and Dumbledore.' The next bold soul got a blast to the face, and crumpled, rolling down the stairs. They stopped to revive those who Harry and Ginny had put down, then set 4 Death Eaters to guard the stairway. The others set up a camp downstairs. But an hour later, the Order still hadn't shown up. Harry pulled out his mirror and whispered Lupin's name. However, all he saw was his own reflection. He tried Tonks, McGonagal, Shacklebolt, all the Hogwarts teachers, but still, nothing. "Hermione…Hermione!"

"What is it Harry?"  
"Do you know if there is anything that can block the mirrors signal?"

"As far as I know, only a high concentration of magic. So all the Death Eaters downstairs would do it. But the house mirrors should be powerful enough to work."  
"Are you sure Hermione?"

"No, but most likely."

"Okay, can you to cover the stairs?"

"Yeah sure. No problem."

"Ginny, come with me." And they set off down the hall for Harry's room. When they entered, Ginny locked the door, and stayed near it, while Harry went over to the mirror. He tried Lupin's name again. This time, Lupin's face appeared, but faintly. "Lupin? Where are you, it's been an hour and a half?"  
"We're outside, but the DE put the shield back up. And they have guards all the way around. We've been trying to figure out how to bring it down, but…"   
"Oh, ok. I'll take care of it. Don't worry." And he turned away. "Dobby" Harry said. The elf appeared and looked up at Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter sir! How may Dobby help?"

"Dobby, the DE put the shield back up, and now the Order cant get in. Can you…" his mirror heating in his pocket, warning him someone was calling cut off Harry. He pulled it out, and saw Hermione's face.

"Harry, we're being over run! We need help!"

"Come to my room Hermione. Dobby is here. The DE put the shield up, and we are going to need help here. Collapse the stairway so they have to search every room."

"Right, we'll be there in a second." She faded from view.  
"Sorry Dobby, anyway, can you bring down the shield?"  
"Oh yes Harry Potter sir. It will be much easier then putting it up." Less then two minutes later, he was finished.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby must get back now Harry Potter. Goodbye." And he vanished with a crack like a whip, just as Ron and Hermione came in. Harry went back over to the mirror, called Lupin, and told him the shield was down.

"We're upstairs in my room, most of the DE should be around the stairway trying to get up." Harry told him.  
"Okay. Thank you Harry, we'll be right in." Lupin said and faded.  
"They're on their way." Harry announced. "We need to stay on our guard though. Don't get comfortable just because the Order's here." He warned them, know that it was a waste of breath, but doing it anyway.

Lupin and the others stood, and charged at the Death Eaters, who just stood there smirking, because they still believed that the shield was up. But when the 20 or so members of the Order sent spells at the DE, they dropped and the remaining DE ran for cover inside the house. But none of them made it. The Order put them down and kept right on going into the house. As Harry had said, they were all around the stairs, blasting away at what appeared to be parts of the ceiling. The DE didn't even have time to turn before the Order started putting them down. Some scattered, and took cover behind the wall. They fired jets of red and green light at the attackers. But missed horrible. Which served to increase the rage of the DE and make there dismal aim worse. The members of the Order fired jets of red at the hidden DE. Hitting many, but missing more. The two sides sent spell after spell at each other, until finally all of the DE were out cold. And the only casualties were those that were killed by the kids. The aurors came in and collected the unconscious DE and took them to Azkaban. They finished digging through the stairway to get to the kids, so they could come down and get something for breakfast. It was about 7:30 in the morning, and the kids were surprised they hadn't fallen asleep. Lupin stayed at the house when every one else had gone.

"So, eggs, bacon, and toast sound good?" he asked with a big smile, pulling out his wand and waving it so that the pans went on the stove, the eggs cracked, and the bacon fell into a pan and sizzled. After about 5 minutes, there were 4 plates of scrambled eggs on the table, each with 2 or 3 sausage links and a piece of toast. After eating, they exhausted teens went up to bed. Lupin decided he would stay until they woke up later that day. When they woke up, Lupin made them some lunch, and left. The four kids discussed the morning's events.

"So what do you think they came for?" Hermione asked, sipping her Coke.  
"Beats the hell out of me." Ron said through his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Maybe they were after Harry." Ginny said, looking at her brother in disgust.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me. Voldemort's, stop it Ron, always out to get his hands on Harry." Hermione said in an analytical tone. Harry sat quietly listening, knowing not only were they wrong, but they wouldn't guess the truth. "Harry? HARRY?" Hermione yelled, jerking Harry from his thoughts.  
"Huh?" he said.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. They went to bed that night, telling Sir Phirin to keep look out again, and thanking him for waking them up. Ginny had totally forgotten about the birthday surprise she was gonna give Harry.

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Remember R&R. that doesn't mean read and run. And so I don't get yelled , I didn't come up with that. Anyway, later everyone.**

P.S. Sorry it took so long. My laptop kept closing the window when I tried to browse in order to upload. Anyway…later. 


	7. Fare thee well good friend

Okay guys, find a box of Kleenex. Your gonna need them… And I want to take this time to say, everything that happens in this chapter is not my fault. It's the evil section of my mind. (ITC memory)

Everyone slept fitfully the rest of the night. In the morning, when everyone woke up around 3 PM they all marveled at the mess. Well, not everyone…  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, look left and right.

"She's probably still in bed. I'll go get her." Hermione said and went back up the stairs. The others had just made it to the kitchen when they heard Hermione shriek.

"What's wrong Her-?" Ron began. But when he reached Ginny's room it was evident exactly what was wrong. Ginny's room was destroyed, the wall where the window had been was completely missing, and the bed was shredded into hundreds of tiny pieces of mattress, sheets, and feathers. With springs stuck in the walls. Harry fell back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor.  
"How, how didn't we hear all this?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Ginny has a habit of putting up a silencing spell on her room. Because Fred and George used to tease her about how loudly she snored. And despite what me mum, dad, and everyone else would tell her, she didn't believe it. So she got into the habit of having a silencing spell up at night." Ron explained. Both his voice and face were expressionless. Hermione went downstairs and called Lupin to report that Ginny had vanished. Ron called Wendy to tell her. And she said she'd come over and cook them all up a mighty fine breakfast. No one had the heart to move Harry. He just sat against the wall, staring forward but not seeing anything. He was thinking about this morning. Before they had gone back to bed:

"_So what do you think they came for?" Hermione asked, sipping her Coke.  
"Beats the hell out of me." Ron said through his grilled cheese sandwich._

_"Maybe they were after Harry." Ginny said, looking at her brother in disgust._

_"Well that wouldn't surprise me. Voldemort's, stop it Ron, always out to get his hands on Harry." Hermione said in an analytical tone. Harry sat quietly listening, knowing not only were they wrong, but they wouldn't guess the truth. "Harry? HARRY?" Hermione yelled, jerking Harry from his thoughts.  
"Huh?" he said._

_"Are you okay?" Hermione asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. They went to bed that night, telling Sir Phirin to keep look out again, and thanking him for waking them up._

Why hadn't he said something? If only he'd have told them. While the Death Eaters had occupied the house, he'd heard one of them say something about 'hurry up and grab potters girl. Get the hell outta here.' He knew they'd meant Ginny, but he never said anything. And now he may never see her again! He was such an idiot.

Riddle Mansion, 5:00 AM: 7 days after Ginny's capture

Ginny was tied to a bed. But she didn't have the energy to struggle. She was completely naked, covered only by the thin wool sheet on her bed. She thought about the past few days. She had no idea how long she had been here, but she assumed at least five days. She went over how many times she had been raped, over and over. The first night she was there, Voldemort himself had beaten on her until she couldn't move. Using both the Crutiatious curse, as well as his boots. He then ordered her to be locked in on of the many underground rooms the mansion had. He had also said do with her as u please, but make sure she lives. And she thought he'd started to say more but she lost consciousness as they dragged her away. And that was the last time shed been clothed, and not bound to the bed. One of them comes in after the others finish getting there cheap thrills with her, and proceeds to wash her down. It was him who originally gave her the blanket. She did not know who it was, they kept a mask on when they were in the room. But she thanked him greatly. She assumed it to be a man because of his figure. He didn't appear to have a chest, and his shoulders were set wide apart. She also figured he only did it to get to feel her up, but wasn't as much an ass as the others and is a bit more subtle about it. Although the thought annoyed her, she still appreciated what she got out of it. She attempted to thank him one night, but couldn't get her throat to work. And all that came out was a sort of grunt. But he understood, and nodded as he walked out. She had come up with numerous plans of escape but knew she didn't have the strength for any of them. And as long as they kept rapping her this way, she never would.

Harry was still sitting in that same place two days later when a large barn owl swooped down on the windowsill. Harry went over and took the package from its leg. As soon as he looked down he knew this was trouble. It had the Dark Mark printed on it, followed by and address written in a black ink that seemed to suck in light. Written in handwriting that was similar to Dumbledores. He called the other two up and handed the package to Hermione. He told her to open it. He couldn't. And his apprehension was justified. When Hermione opened the box, there was a short letter, and a few photographs. One showed Voldemort torturing Ginny. Another showed a couple Death Eaters stripping her down, and feeling her up while they did it. And the last was of them rapping Ginny while she was tied to a bed. Fully conscious and aware that they were taking pictures. The letter was rubbish, just taunting them about the pictures.

A/N: The following is a graphic scene involving Ginny's rape. If this offends you please read over this chapter. And I will put in another note where this section stops.

Ginny was lying on her bed. The day was almost over, and none of the Death Eaters had bothered her today. She was somewhat happy, but it made her think about a hurricane, and the calm before the storm. And sure enough, three Death Eaters came in at once. This shocked her. It was usually one at a time, but several of them. They came over to her, and unhooked the chains from the bed. Then reattached them to the walls on either side of the room at about waist height. With a harness hanging down from the ceiling supporting her. The three of them stripped down, and proceeded to force their poles down her throat. After a few minutes in her mouth, the first one pulled out and stood next to her waist. The second did the same thing. And then went around behind her. The third guy grabbed her head and started face fucking her. She began crying. The first guy rammed him self into her. The second guy spread her ass checks and forced his tool up her ass. She cried out at having her ass torn open and brutally fucked this way. The three guys kept this up for sometime. All cuming at once, then rotating right. Until they were back in there original positions. After two or three rounds, they unhooked her and chucked her down onto the bed, chaining her down. As they walked out, she heard them ban everyone from her room. So she was forced to lay there as seaman leaked out her ass and vagina and became very sticky and uncomfortable between her legs.

Ok, you're safe. If you read that, I know it was harsh. It gets worse. Not the same way though.

Ginny laid for hours that way. With her legs stuck together. Finally, another Death Eater came in. he unchained her and forced her to stand. Shoving her forward he led her back upstairs. He pushed into a shower and turned the water on cold with an evil smirk. She washed, grateful to get out of the room. After five minutes, the Death Eater came back and shut the water of. He pick up a towel and dried her off. Squeezing her boobs and butt when he got to them. Then going back to them multiple times. Finally she was given a very short skirt and a see-through top, no bra and no panties. The Death Eater grabbed her by the arm, the lifted her skirt and cut a rectangle out of it, so he could stare at her naked ass while he followed her. When they got upstairs, the guard repaired her skirt. But stared at her chest the rest of the time. Voldemort stared at her, disgusted with the way she was dressed.  
"I suppose you picked those out yourself didn't you. You filthy slut blood traitor." He said. Spitting the words out like they were poisonous. Ginny made to respond but didn't get the chance he punched her in the face. She hit the floor and stayed there. "I'm sick of you're stench in this house." He said. And the last thing Ginny saw was Harry in her mind, on an emerald green background.

Harry was staring out the window. When the oddest of shapes appeared on the horizon. As It got closer he realized it was 10 owls carrying a large box between them.

"Ron, Hermione, come in here." He called. They watched its slow progress until it finally landed in their yard. They ran out and unhooked all the owls. That was when Harry noticed the Dark Mark printed on the top. Harry backed away, afraid. Hermione slowly tore the tape off, and opened the box. She gasped. Ron fainted. Harry just stared. Inside was Ginny's lifeless body. Still in the see-through shirt and short skirt that shed been in at the mansion. Inside was a note.

Dear Harry,

I suppose you hate me. Think I am a cruel bastard. And surprisingly, you're right! I killed your little slut just because she was your girlfriend. And you have plenty of other close friends. Isn't that right Mr. Weasley? I'm sorry about your sister. Wait, no I'm not.

Yours truly,  
Lord Voldemort

Harry simple stared…

That was a fun chapter wasn't it? NO! don't listen to him! He'll kill us all! Run run ru- :gun shot: Sorry about him…HAHAHA!


	8. Silence and teachers

HA! I finally am back to the normal not evil me. But he still managed to screw up my story. Now Harry will never get his 'special present' from Ginny. Awww, oh well…on to the story. This is a couple months later.

They rushed through Kings Cross heading for platform 9 ¾. Harry was being pulled along by Mrs. Weasley, and steered around the different people. Everyone was unusually grim and silent. Anyone passing them would think they were headed for a funeral, but the truth was they were COMING from one. They walked quickly, it was 10:45 and they only had fifteen minutes to get onto the platform, load up, and say there good-byes. They reached the gate and went through two at a time, Ron and Hermione first, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Harry. They found and empty compartment on the first car, stowed their trunks on the rack above, then went out to say good bye.

"Now you take care this year. Stay out of trouble. Hermione make sure these two do their school work." Mrs. Weasley said giving them all a hug and a kiss. Ron and Hermione said ok, but Harry just kept staring straight ahead. They understood. He hadn't said a word since Ginny's body had shown up. He hadn't even spoken at her funeral. He just sat, and stared, and ate. His normally sparkling, fiery emerald eyes were dull and dead. "Take care Harry. I'll write." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him close. Then sent him on the train. Ron and Hermione disappeared for an hour to the prefect's carriage.

"The new password's 'Flamehair'" Hermione said to Harry, wondering if it even mattered to him, seeing as he refused to speak. The rest of the train ride was silent. Ron and Hermione only spoke once to order from the witch who pushed the trolley.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into a carriage, followed closely by Neville and Luna. They both said hello, but other then that kept their mouths closed. They both knew about Ginny's death. The whole school did. And three quarters of it had shown up for her funeral. And obviously the quarter that hadn't was made up entirely of Slytherins, who, if anything were happy about her death. They sat and swayed in the carriage until it finally came to a halt. They got out and moved up into the great hall. Peeves was floating around. But even he didn't have the heart to tease the trio. In fact, they saw a complete other side of him. He floated down in front of Harry.

"If you need anything this, old Peevesy will take care of it for you." He said then floated away to terrorize some Slytherin fifth year girls. Harry only somewhat recognized where he was. Ron led him into the Great Hall and sat him on a bench. As the other students filed in, they noticed how unusually quiet it was. They sat on either side of Harry and waited for everyone to come in, and for the feast to begin. The Hall itself was decorated in black banners adorned by the Gryffindor lion. When everyone had finally taken their seats, and the first years had been sorted, McGonagel stood up. She didn't quiet the hall down nearly as fast as Dumbledore had, but she got the job done.

"As you all know, one of our own students was murdered over the summer by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is a terrible loss. As such, classes will start a week later then normal. With out further delay, let us eat." She said. And all the golden plates on the five large tables magically filled with food. After about an hour, the food disappeared, and was replace by dessert. In twenty-five minutes, dessert was finished, and the food vanished. McGonagel stood again. "We have five new posts this year. As you all know, I have become Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that professor Slughorn was unable to keep his post as potions Master. Meet your new potions Master, Professor Maia Diana." The room applauded, shortly. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach is Remus Lupin." More applause, but not much. Lupin looked very beat up. "Your new Transfiguration teacher is Nydroferia Tonks, and your new Deputy Headmaster is also, Remus Lupin." She said, with light applause in between. "Prefects, please lead your first years to your respective dormitories." She said and sat. There was grinding noises as all the students stood.

"Ron, you better bring Harry up, I'll get the first years." Hermione said glancing at Harry. Ron agreed and took hold of Harry's arm.

"Its okay Ron, you can go with Hermione. I need some alone time anyway." Harry said, slightly shocking the other two.

"Okay Harry, we'll see you upstairs mate." Ron said and turned to go with Hermione. Harry waited until the Hall was empty, then slowly begin his way up to Gryffindor tower. He walked slowly, looking at his feet and judging where he was by the floor. He passed a shortcut, wanting to take as long as possible. None of the others had left him alone since the day Ginny had come back, because afraid he may try to kill himself. He had considered it, but for the moment, decided it would be more satisfying to kill Voldemort slowly and painfully. He reached the fat lady, who swung forward before he even opened is mouth. He was grateful not to have to speak again. He didn't want to. He climbed through the portrait hole, and quickly took the steps two at a time to avoid being seen by the others. He reached the dorm and changed. Then got into bed, pulled the hangings around him, and took of is glasses. Within ten minutes he was asleep.

**Okay I know that was a short chapter, but its two in the morning. I skipped the funeral because I assumed it might be a little painful for people who get really deep into stories the way I do. However, if I get enough reviews asking for it, I'll add it in. remember REVIEW!**


	9. Nostalgia

Okay…ready for some more action, no? Good because there isn't likely to be much over the next couple chapters…lol. Anyway, on to the story. This is going to be an especial large chapter. Lucky you guys…lol. Read and Review.

Harry was tired, and happy that Mcgonagel had pushed first classes back. It was Monday, and there was still a whole week before class began. He used this opportunity to visit Ginny's grave alone, as well as Dumbledore's. The summer had started bad, with the headmaster's death, but ended worse with Ginny's death. Harry was begging to become unattached from everyone. Even going so far as to avoid Ron and Hermione. He had been out on his Firebolt as well. Nothing calmed him down more then flying on his broom. Plus, he could keep himself secluded. No one could catch him, even if they were stupid enough to try to. He was flying over the Forbidden Forest rapidly. A thestreal appeared beside him. He followed it for miles. Not paying attention to where he was headed. While he flew, he was thinking about when he, Ron, and Hermione had landed at the Burrow and he had told Ginny she wasn't going because he didn't want her to get hurt. It started to get dark, he pulled around and headed for the castle. He could see it just beyond the horizon. He hadn't realized he'd gone so far. He bent down his broom handle, and shot forward like a bullet-beating superman. He covered the time in 10 minutes, seeing two or three Golden Snidegts along the way. He hit the dirt by Hagrid's cabin, and trudged up to the castle.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole and spied Ron and Hermione in front of the fire. He slowly walked over to them, and dropped heavily into a chair next to them. "How are you Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." Harry said shortly. He still didn't speak much. He was thinking about the first week they had been at Godric's Hollow. And suddenly remembered something. "Hey! Wendy never showed us Gryffindor's house!" He exclaimed but quietly enough that the whole room didn't hear him.

"Oh yeah, she had promised to bring us over" Hermione said. "Well we're going back to Godric's Hollow for Christmas break. So we could ask her about it then. But right now it's 11 PM and I need to go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning" she said standing and giving Harry and Ron hugs, and kissing the latter quickly. Ron and Harry went up moments later.

The next morning Harry and Ron woke early. They both sat up and looked over at each other simultaneously. They had heard about something like this before. Hermione said a book she read talked about how two best friends can sometimes sense changes that will affect them in a large way before they happen, and that something will happen to warn them. Such as both calling each other at the same time. They dressed quickly and ran out of the dorm to see if Hermione was up. When they reached the stairs everyone was standing around the bulletin board looking much the way they had when they found out Dumbledore not only had, but was capable of, dying. They spotted Hermione slumped in a chair and ran over to her. "What's happened?" they said simultaneously. She looked up and they saw tears in her eyes. "There closing down Hogwarts." She said quietly. Harry and Ron stared incredulously.

"They, they, how can they do that?" Ron asked. Harry's face had changed, from shocked to planning. "Why, let me see." Ron said still disbelieving. He stepped up to the bulletin and read aloud for Harry's sake:

"The school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will here by close on October 31 of 2006. The reason of closure is suspected Death Eater targeting as well as Death Eater activity within the school. All questions should be directed to the Department of Magical Education in the Ministry of Magic."

He read aloud. The bottom was stamped with the ministry's seal, and signed by Rufus Scrigemore.

"Well, at least we get to have the Halloween feast. That's the best one apart from Christmas." Harry said. Then he turned and went back upstairs. When he returned, he was holding the Marauder's map.

"Harry, where ever are you going?" Hermione asked perplexed. Usually Harry went out at night with the map; however it was 8 in the morning currently.

"I'm going to go down into the Sorcerer's Stone's chamber. And into the Chamber of Secrets, and the Shrieking Shack, and I'm probably going to ask Tonks for some gillyweed so I can go see the bottom of the lake, and get my books out of the DA's headquarters. And I'm probably going to go see professor Dumbledore." He said. Then seeing the look in there eyes added, "But I want to go alone." And with that he turned and climbed through the portrait hole. He quickly found the once forbidden third floor corridor and entered. He made his way over to the trap door and opened it. Wand at the ready he dropped down and landed softly. However the Devil's Snare that had once resided here was gone. In its place a large foam mattress, which he was now sitting on. He stood and made his way down the corridor. It was much faster this time around, not having an obstacle behind each door. He quickly passed through a door, and crossed a vast room with a vaulted ceiling. Scenes of broomsticks and hundreds of fluttering keys flashed through his mind. He passed through the open door and into a chamber identical to the first one. There where pieces of stone on either side, and he saw Ron being thrown from a life size chess piece. He again crossed quickly, thinking of how much danger they had been in down here, but how much fun he had had. He entered a smaller room, only about the size of a classroom. He smelled a faint odor and saw a blotch in the center of the floor. This must have been the troll's room. He saw a knocked out troll and remembered thinking it had been Snape. He crossed the room and entered a room that had a table in the middle. He walked up and remembered the note, the 7 bottles. Hermione had stared at those bottles for what had felt like hours, until she handed Harry one saying that it would get him through the fire. Then he saw her drink and go backwards to help Ron. He came back to reality and crossed a space that seemed ten times what it had been. He realized the fire had been very thick. When he finally reached the other side he stood facing a large mirror. He was surprised it was still here. But it had been what he was looking for. He wanted to see how different it was this time, now seven years later. He stepped up and was looking at his feet, he raised his head. Around him the first time were solely his parents. This time, they were accompanied by Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He realized that these were the people who he most wanted to see. Then something behind them caught his eye. A body lay on the ground. When the mirror closed in on the face, he saw it was Voldemort, dead and defeated. The mirror came back to his friends. And he sobbed, crying deeply. He turned away. He retraced his steps, and then levitated himself out of the trapdoor. He decided to go see Dumbledore next. And he made his way to the headmaster's office. He stopped at the statue, what was the password. He had no idea what McGonnegel would use. He was still thinking about it five minutes later when the headmistress herself came up behind him.

"Looking for me Potter?" She asked startling him.

"Actually Professor, I was hoping to have a word with Professor Dumbledore." He replied.

"Where you now?" She asked, the walked around him to the statue and whispered in its ear. She turned and told him the door was open, and to make sure he closed it when he left. Then she turned and walked away. Harry proceeded up the spinning staircase and entered the office. It looked much the same as it had, with only minor differences. He walked up to the portrait of Dumbledore, and cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked over his book and down.

"Harry!" he said brightly. "How are you?" he asked, setting his book aside.

"I'm fine Professor. But I had a couple questions for you." He said, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

"You always did." Dumbledore said simply, then sat back and waited for Harry to proceed.

"Well, I was wondering if anyone had told you that I had rebuilt my parents house?" Harry asked, becoming more comfortable.

"Why yes, I had been told by a few people. But I haven't gotten to see it yet." He said. Harry produced a photograph of the new house and held it up to the picture. Dumbledore studied it in detail. "I am impressed. You did an excellent job." He said smiling down at Harry. Harry's heart warmed. It has always made him feel better to talk to Dumbledore.

"I was wondering how you create a magical bond between two pictures. I would like to put one of you there so that we can communicate if we need you." Harry said.

"Ah, you can speak to Mad Eye about that, he should be able to have one made up for you. Was there something else?" he asked staring at Harry with those piercing blue eyes.

"Ye-." He stopped short. "No, it was a pleasure talking to you again professor." He said and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Harry." He said cheerfully. Harry closed the door and went down stairs. He suddenly decided he didn't want to go to the cave where he and Dumbledore had found the fake horcrux. They had still not figured out who RAB was. He instead went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He heard crying and said "hello Myrtle" the sobbing stopped and a ghost girl flew up out of a stall.

"Harry!" she said soaring over to him.

"Would you like to come down into the Chamber of Secrets with me Myrtle?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Thank you Harry." She replied and hovered off. He went over to the sink with the snake etched into it and hissed _open_ in parseltounge. The sinks pulled away and he jumped down the chute. He slid to a stop and stood, then moved across the chamber full of bones. He reached the rock slide that Lockhart head caused with Ron's malfunctioning wand and climbed through. There was a door on the other side. He opened it and passed into the room with Salazar Slytherin's statue in it. In the center of the room was a long trail of bones that had collapsed from there form. He knew this was the remains of the Basilisk that had once resided here. He remembered the sorting hat, and retrieving the sword of Gryffindor. His arm tinged slightly, as he thought about the fang that had caught him when he had stabbed the roof of Basilisk's mouth. He saw a small black stain on the floor, and thought about how he had plunged that very fang into the diary in order to destroy Tom Riddle and save Ginny. A pang of pain struck his heart and again he broke down crying. He realized that by saving her from this fate, she was forced to suffer one much worse.

"Are you okay Harry?" a girl's voice said behind him, he jumped and spun, but being on his knees that only served to make him fall sideways.

"Luna?" Harry asked. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I saw you go into the girl's room, and followed you in. Then came down the chute a couple minutes behind you." She said simply. "Was that the monster that was paralyzing students in 2nd year?" she asked looking at the pile of bones.

"Yeah, that was the Basilisk. And the statue here is of Slytherin." He said motioning over his shoulder and up. Luna pulled him to his feet, and wiped away the tears that were clinging to his cheeks. He fell against her and sobbed. She held him and let him cry into her shoulder. About twenty minutes later they were parting, going there separate ways outside the bathroom. Harry headed towards the front doors, then down to the Whomping Willow. He prodded the knot and then entered the passage way. He walked for what seemed a lot longer then in his third year, until he came to the still open trapdoor. He climbed out and went upstairs. Following a trail of dust that was thinner than that around it. He reached the bedroom where he had learned the truth about Peter Pettigrew, and flopped down on the bed. He lay there for about two minutes and dozed off. He awoke with a start, the mirror in his pocket hot. He pulled it out.

"Harry, about time, where are you?" Hermione said. She seemed a bit frantic.

"I'm in the shrieking shack." He said. "Are you-" Hermione cut him off.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" she yelled. "Malfoy, Malfoy, and Snape are attacking the castle along with about ten other Death Eaters!" She screamed. Harry jumped up, putting his mirror away. He ran down the steps and into the passage.

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled and continued running forward. The broom met him and he mounted then screamed down the passage. He flew up and out of the willow tree and turned. The castle was flashing. Hundreds of windows different colors, he pulled out his mirror. "Hermione!" he yelled. She appeared. "Where are you?" he asked.

"The common room, they haven't found it yet." He counted the windows, found the right one, and then told Hermione to stay there. He put his mirror away and shot off toward the window. When he got there, he ran to Hermione. As he ran, he yelled for Dobby. The little elf appeared in front of him. "Dobby, we need another shield here. Then go to each of the other common rooms. If they haven't been attacked put shields up there as well." Harry said and the elf set to work. A while later he left with a crack like a whip. Ron came barreling down the stairs. Harry pulled out the Marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said tapping it. Dots appeared, most clustered in the four common rooms. Teachers where everywhere…and Death Eaters where in all the other places. Harry pulled out his mirror. "LUPIN!" he yelled. Lupin appeared. "Tell the teachers to come to you, I can tell you where all the DE's are." He said. Lupin understood and summoned all the teachers. Harry directed them around the castle slowly, waiting as they fought and tallying loses. Luckily, the Order went through 7 battles but hadn't lost anyone yet. "The Malfoys and Snape are around the next corner." Harry whispered. Lupin put away his mirror. Harry and the other's waited. Harry looked down and realized, the corridor where they were about to fight was right outside the portrait hole. Ron noticed to. He stood slowly, no one noticed, and he moved toward the portrait hole. He climbed out slowly. Harry noticed him on the map. "RON!" he yelled. But it was to late. Ron's dot entered the fray. The Malfoys seemed to be trading shots with him. Suddenly, the dot labeled 'Luscious Malfoy' vanished. Ron's dot jumped up and down. Draco's dot became red, Harry had never seen this. Ron's dot stopped jumping and a millisecond later vanished as well. Draco and Snape suddenly went light, and they knew they were both unconscious. Harry's mirror heated.

"What was Ron thinking!" Lupin screamed. "Harry, is he still on the map?" Lupin asked tentatively, obviously dreading the answer he was sure would come. Harry just stared at him sadly and made no reply. Lupin's face drained of color. Harry felt someone holding onto him. It was Hermione. He set down the map and mirror, and carried her to a chair. He sat and pulled her onto him, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

**OMG WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! That's you reaction right. Remember, reviews save lives…they keep me happi…**


	10. Of Dreams and Girls

**Well, I'm over my whole emo phase-ness. So probably no more death till the end-ish of the story. Anyway, sry it took so long. TO THE STORY!!!**

Hermione was a wreck after Ron's death. If classes hadn't been cancelled she wouldn't have gone anyway. She hadn't left the common room since. Harry had gone down to the kitchens to ask Dobby to bring food up to her at mealtimes so she wouldn't starve. She would give Harry the map back either. She just stared at the spot where Ron's dot had vanished. Harry was so worried about her. The gleam that normally sparkled in her eyes was gone. They were dull and unfocused. It had been this way for weeks. And there were still 3 weeks left before the school closed. But no matter what anyone said, Hermione didn't answer or move.

Harry woke with a start. He looked all around him, his eyes coming to a rest on Ron's bed. He could see Ron sleeping, the blankets steadily rising and falling as he breathed. Hear his slow deep snoring, nothing unusually going on. Wait, he could see _Ron_ sleeping?? How was that possible? Ron was dead. Harry got up and walked over to his supposedly deceased friend's bed. He pulled the covers back some and sure enough it was Ron. _What_ was going on here? He went to his trunk and dug through it, the Marauders map was at the bottom, right where it should have been, if Hermione hadn't been holding it for the past few weeks. He went downstairs, and over to Hormone's chair. It was empty. He was so confused, he decided to go back to bed and think about it in the morning. When Harry awoke, he had no remembrance of the night before, nor of the dream where Ron was dead. He sat up, and said good morning to Ron as usual. They dressed and went downstairs together. "Harry!" Someone yelled across the common room. Harry turned to see Hermione rushing towards him.

"Hey Hermione." He said.

"Harry your never going to believe this. Lupin just mirrored, he said someone in Hogsmeade saw a large convergence of Death Eater's in the Hogs Head. He said there going to attack the castle." Harry's eyes flashed; suddenly he remembered the horrible nightmare. He glanced at Ron. Hermione noticed, but he gave her a look that said quite clearly 'shut up' so she didn't mention it. Later, after Ron had gone to breakfast, he told her about his dream. "Ron was _dead_?!" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, he was dead. We can't let that happen." Suddenly there was a noise like a bomb exploding in the common room. Ron appeared. The DE's had just obliterated the sealed oak front doors. The battle had begun. "DOBBY" Harry shouted. Dobby appeared. "We need a shield, then go to the other common rooms and-" He was cut off by the portrait hole exploding inward. Draco Malfoy stood in the hole. The trio started, Dobby was the first to react though, sending a curse at the younger Malfoy. He jumped to the side. By this time however, the other three had magically brought all the furniture in the room in front of them, creating a sort of bunker. "Dobby, go to the other common rooms and shield them, NOW!" Harry yelled as a whip cracked. He, Ron, and Hermione traded shots with both Malfoys and Severus Snape. Harry aimed mostly at Snape, while Ron shot at Lucius, and Hermione at Draco. Suddenly, there was a roar from behind the other three, and the ENTIRE Order rounded the corner, firing about 20 spells a piece in about 50 seconds. Snape and the Malfoys were down instantly. Harry went over to talk with Lupin. Soon Auras arrived to take them away.

The next morning, at breakfast the talk was all about one thing, or rather, one person. The new girl. There were whispers of where she came from. The most prominent of which said she came from Africa. She was very light skinned however, so most simply dismissed this due to there stereotyping. However, no one knew for sure, but they would likely never find out either, Professor McGonnegel stood, and addressed the hall.

"As you can see, we have a new student with us this year. She has come a long journey, and I should hope you will all," she paused to glance, quite obviously, at the Slytherin table, then continued "Treat her with extreme respect, and not act like the goofy backwards children you all seem to be." She turned, and motioned to the new girl to step forward. "She shall now be sorted into her house, and then we shall continue with breakfast." But before the sorting hat had even touched her head, it had shouted "Gryffindor" At the top of its voice. She came towards the table and made a line for the seat next to Harry.

"Hello Harry." She said plopping down as if shed known him forever. "You don't remember me do you?" She asked calmly. Harry could only stare somewhat dumbstruck. "No Id expect not. We meet before your parents died." She said, startling even Hermione. "Harry, my name is Alyss. I'm your older sister." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, with looks that said plainly, 'about time.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alyss all went into the Room of Requirement to talk. For Harry, it was simply sitting, listening, then gasping. Ron, Hermione, and Alyss seemed to know each other, and Harry had wondered why, but he found out.

"Harry, Ron and I were sent to Hogwarts with you to watch over you." Hermione said. "We were meant to keep you safe and to make sure you learned everything. Harry, were not witch and wizard, we're scions." Harry's face made it obvious he had no clue what she was talking about. "Harry, we live forever, and know everything that's going to happen on earth. We don't die of natural causes, but a spell or curse can kill us. We're the last of our kind." Hermione said. Harry was still fairly lost. And up till now, Alyss hadn't said anything, but at Hermione's words, she spoke.

"No, _we_ are the last." Hermione's head whipped around.

"WHAT?!" She said quite loudly.

"I blocked my existence from your minds. I couldn't allow any possibility that I be found. Harry, you must listen to what I am going to tell you. This is more important then ANYTHING the Dumbledore has ever told you and anything you've ever done. Voldemort is your brother. Well, half brother. As you hopefully have realized by now, you are descended from Godric himself, and Voldemort of Slytherin. However, what you haven't found out, is that the two families were intertwined. If you remember, Slytherin and Gryffindor were the best of friends, the kind of friends who could only have been _brothers_. That's why Voldemort's powers rubbed off on you. You already had the gifts, but they needed quickening, or awakening. Voldemort's spell did this, which is why you can see things from multiple perspectives. You are also a seer, but Voldemort didn't quicken that power. I'm here for a simple reason. You alone, and that includes Ron and Hermione, can never defeat Voldemort. This is why I am here. I am meant to train you in the old ways. You also have Scion blood in you. This is half the reason Voldemort didn't kill you. He would have, but, and you know this, your mothers love created a protection for you. I came to teach you, and to prepare you. Because when you kill Voldemort, the parts of you that he quickened will die with him. And it will feel horrible if you don't learn to remove your self from your emotions and physical feelings." She stood. "Be here tomorrow at 9 am. The other teachers are already aware of what is going on. You three shall not be missed at lessons.

**Okay I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't find a way to add the next section without it seeming weird. So her you go. R&R. **

**xemnex**


	11. Learning and levitating

**So, heres the continuation. I hope you enjoy it.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyss had been working for a month, and Harry had made a lot of progress. He could now See. Far better then Trelawney for sure. He was also becoming aware of the fact that he was no longer being startled by someone jumping out in front of him. Almost as if they were holding a sign around the corner reading 'Harry I'm going to jump out at you.' Which he supposed was the Scion blood in him. He also seemed to be doing better in his classes. The ones he attended at least. He seemed to know what would be on the tests, and what his teachers were going to say, and so didn't really have to study or even pay attention. This is how he went through classes anyway. Now he understood how Hermione did it. She simply pretended to pay attention. Harry hadn't had much time alone, which was good because he still wasn't over Ginny's death. She had been his whole life.

Harry was in the room of Requirement practicing. Alyss had told him that each Scion had a special ability. Her own was dreamcasting. She was able to dreamcast herself into someone else's mind either during sleep, or when they were awake. Harry assumed that he might have something similar to that, because they were relatives, but she told him that relation had nothing to do with you power. He had been meditating one day, something he did regularly in order to maintain control over his newly found powers, when he realized that everything in the room was floating. His astonishment at this caused him to lose focus and all the items dropped with a load resounding thud. He realized later, after the shock had worn away, that he had been levitating them with his mind, and so assumed his ability to be telepathy. When he told Alyss, Ron, and Hermione about this, Alyss seemed very pleased at his rate of progress, while Ron and Hermione sort of freaked out and started dancing around. That had been about a week ago. Harry was sitting cross-legged on a raised dais in the center of the room. He had request, and received, a cool, bright, breezy room somewhere in Hawaii. He listened as the birds chirped for a moment, then concentrated on the book in front of him. He cleared his mind, and focused all his energy on lifting the book. After a moment or two the book began to hover, and then to slowly soar in a wide circle around Harry's head. He stared up as it came around in front of him, and set it back down on the floor at his feet. He stood, stretched, and decided it was lunch time. He checked the Marauders map, given to him by Fred and George in his third year, and then exited the room. He headed left, took a left down a side passage behind a tapestry, and came out 2 floors lower, just around the corner from the marble stairway. He headed down 5 more floors, and into the great hall. It was empty, but as soon as Harry sat, students began flooding in. One of the Scions abilities is being able to mentally keep track of time as accurately as a sun dial. Ron, Hermione, and Alyss sat down on either side of him, and he poured all four them a glass of pumpkin juice. They had quickly become accustomed to Harry's telepathy, and were not surprised to see the glass pitcher pouring itself without the presence of a wand. He served himself some of everything within reach, and tucked in.

A few hours later, Harry was once again alone in the Room of Requirement. He was able to stand being alone now. During the month Alyss had been here, he had learned, as she said, to detach himself from his physical and emotional self. He was now able to think, for unbarred periods of time, about the memories he had of Ginny. He could also think about Sirius, and Dumbledore, and his parents, and everyone else who had died to protect him. He no longer felt guilt or sorrow, but rather gratitude and inclined to do his best for those who willfully gave there lives to help him. He understood now far beyond what he had before Alyss had arrived. He had also had time to contemplate some of the things that he had been told. He had later found out that Hermione and Alyss had been best friends before Voldemort was born, and how they had been separated by the first war. Hermione had always assumed that Alyss were dead; not being able to sense that she lived, and had only known of two other living Scions, Harry's mother and father. They had requisitioned Ron and Hermione to take care of Harry. But, unbeknownst to them, they had also taught Alyss all of the things that were lost with the destruction of there race. When they died, Ron and Hermione assumed themselves, and Harry, to be the last remaining Scions. However, Alyss had been learning everything there was to learn about the race. She had learned how to perfectly control her powers, and the entire history, and when she had finally learned all there could be to learn, which took more then 20 years, she came to find Harry.

**Thats all for this update, again I know its short, but Ive been having some trouble writing recently, to much going on that I cant concentrate, even at 1:30 in the morning which is when I usually write. Anyway, Read and Review…**

**xemnex**


	12. Empathy and Voldemort

**Hey, I know its been awhile. And I'm sorry. I haven't been able to write much, blocks and all. Anyway, I finally got some time to sit and work…so here we go…**

Harry was once again meditating in the Room of Requirement. He was working on awaking his empathy powers. He knew that Hermione, Alyss, and even Ron could all sense the lives of those they loved, yet he could sense nothing. So, Alyss told him to come meditate, and try to find a way to open himself to the world. He knew that in order to meditate, you need something to focus on. So, he chose to focus on those that he cared about. He thought about how he had met Ron, and all of the adventures they shared, and Hermione, and Alyss, who had quickly become a close friend. He thought about Dumbledore, and Ginny, and Sirius, and his parents. And as he thought about those who we're alive, he slowly and faintly began to feel their energy. It was too weak to distinguish between the different auras's, but he could sense them. He looked at his watch, and realized that he had meditated through lunch, and it was now almost dinner time. He rose from the floor, and walked out into the corridor, heading for the common room.

Harry found Hermione, Ron, and Alyss sitting at the Gryffindor table together. He sat by them and reached for some food. "So Harry, how was meditation?" Hermione asked.

"Good, slow, but good. I made some progress. I can sense you all. I just can't tell who you are through just your aura." He replied helping himself to some mashed potatoes.

"You're moving very quickly," Alyss said. "I'm not surprised however; Voldemort's attack on you gave you extra magical power. The kind of power Dumbledore couldn't even have achieved in his whole life. You share a bond with him as well. A bond that will allow you to sense _his_ aura, as well as those of the people you care about. Normally, only people whom you hold a deep care for will show to you when you mind cast. But your bond with him will allow you to find his as well. You should even be able to move past any blocks on his mind with ease." Alyss said sagely. Harry understood, but did not realize the full meaning of her statement. He remained ignorant of her full meaning for a week and a half, when he finally managed to fully mind cast himself. He quickly found Ron's aura, as well as Hermione's. Alyss's was the easiest to find, as they shared a blood bond. He then went in search of Voldemort's aura. He found it with little difficulty. Then he approached him, to get a more clear view of his surroundings, and realized that his mind was actually set in front of him, in the form of a small book. He picked it up, and opened it, reading Voldemort's thoughts, as he thought them. He was somewhat scared of what he may read, and so he left, setting the book back where it was. He pulled back to his body, and opened his eyes to find Ron, Hermione, and Alyss in front of him.

"About bloody time." Ron commented.

"What?" Harry asked calmly.

"We have a problem; Voldemort is on his way to the castle. We need to get everyone out of here. Now." Hermione said, and Harry noticed how calm she was considering that one of the most powerful wizards to live was on his way to kill them. Harry closed his eyes, meditating again. "Harry?!" Hermione yelled. Alyss shushed her.

"He is mind casting. He is able to share Voldemort's thoughts. Harry found him more quickly this time. He again opened the book, and read. When he opened his eyes again, he knew Voldemort's plan. He quickly confided in the others, then set off to warn the staff.

They reached McGonnegel's office, and entered. They knocked on the door at the top of the spiral stairway. "Enter." She said. They opened the door, and rushed in. Harry quickly informed the Headmistress of Voldemort's plan, and she then turned and told the people waiting in the portraits to inform everyone. Within twenty minutes of Harry finishing his story, the castle was empty. And 5 minutes after that, Voldemort and his D.E.'s showed up. The door to the Entrance Hall evaporated. Voldemort, expecting there two be students staring stunned at the doorway, stood around to gloat for just a moment. However, he instead found himself facing the Order members, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alyss. All of them had there wands out, facing straight at the door. In Voldemort's two-second pause that he had planned to use to enjoy the terror of the students, they had all fired of a different spell. Instantly more then 10 D.E.'s were out of commission, and by the time the last of them hit the ground, a second volley of spells was on its way. However, Voldemort had reacted by that time, and cast a shield over them. Harry and Alyss responded the same, only with a far more powerful shield due to the Scion blood. Each side fired constantly, and finally both shields were almost diminished. Each side fired one last volley, and both shields shattered. But the sound was too loud, like thousands of cracks of a whip at once. Then Harry noticed that all the Hogwarts house-elves were in the Entrance Hall. Sending curses and who knows what else at the D.E.'s. Suddenly Voldemort stood alone, his face positively livid. He appereated away before any more danger could come his way, Harry quickly mind-cast himself, tracing Voldemort back to his hideout. He stood.

"I know where he's hiding." Harry informed them, "And your never going to believe where."


	13. Loving hatred, and a reunion

**Arg. Sorry guys. Ive been kinda busy with my life. But, its summer now, so HOPEFULLY I can pump out some good long chappis for ya's. I'm REALLY sorry guys.**

"Godric's Hollow." Harry announced to Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonnegel. Three jaws dropped.

"He's WHERE?" McGonnegel asked.

"Godric's Hollow. I entered his mind, the way I did in my fifth year, but I was in control of it this time. I saw where he's hiding. He's only a few miles from Rose." Harry explained. The other three just stammered. An hour later, after having gathered the entire Order as well as most of the Aurors the ministry had left, they appereated, en masse, to Rose. They then sent a couple Auror's ahead, to scout out Voldemort's base. Once it was located, and they understood its basic layout, they plotted. After a day or so of watching and waiting, they were ready. The building was another large old mansion, much like the Riddle mansion, this one however, much like the Burrow, was obviously being helped to stay erect by magic. They had about 238 warriors all together. Harry had managed to round up some of the old DA members as well. Luna and Neville included. The house was surrounded by a fence, with a human fence surrounding that. There was one gate, which was where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alyss, Neville, Luna, and a couple other DA'ers where. They were about two minutes from begging their attack. They were all set, everything was ready. Harry kept telling himself that this was it, that he was finally going to kill Voldemort, not only for his parents, but for Ginny. Harry looked at his watch, 30 seconds now. He sent red sparks silently into the morning air. At 15 seconds he fired the 2nd shot of red. At zero, he fired green. There was a roar like he had never heard before has 238 people simultaneously blasted away a circular iron fence. The people sleeping inside the house must have had a rude awakening. They charged up the hill to the house, firing spell after spell just to break open holes to shoot into. Death eaters started falling. But it wasn't till they reached the house that they started receiving resistance. For all the multicolored spells entering, only green spells returned. That meant only one thing to Harry, if they were going to use lethal force, so would he. And he knew that Ron and Hermione would too, even if everyone else couldn't. He started sending his own green bolts back, having much better aim then the half drunk and half asleep death eaters. He instantly killed five, and kept running into the house, his friends behind him. Down into the cellar, kill three guards, to the wall, into the secret passage. Suddenly, all sound around them was wicked away. Complete silence.

"This is weird," Ron said into the silence.

"It's a spell, its so Voldemort can hear us coming. Shh," Harry told them, surprising even Hermione, who didn't expect him to know this. He communicated w/ them via thought now.

_Can you hear me guys?_ Harry asked. Neville jumped. Luna just kind of nodded, as though unsurprised that Harry's voice was in her head. Although the two of them didn't know how to communicate telepathically like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alyss, the four of them could read their minds anyway.

_Now THIS is weird Ron, _Neville thought.

_Agreed, now lets move on guys._ Harry thought. They walked slowly down the hall, careful to be as silent as possible. They finally reached a stretch of wall where Harry stopped. He turned, and thought _It works the same as the Room of Requirement. But only has one destination. _He walked back and forth three times, thinking _I need to see your door._ And on his final turn, a door appeared. He reached out and pulled the door open, and jumped inside wand up. There was, however, no Voldemort. There was only a bed, and a girl chained to that bed. Harry's jaw dropped, as did the other's jaws when they entered. Laying, chained and beaten and nearly dead, with nothing on but a small gown, was Ginny, alive, obviously breathing, but asleep. Harry could only stammer. He knew that the corridor had an enchantment that would make the walker go on forever, and never be able to get back without entering this room. He ran to the bed and dropped to his knees. He shook Ginny gently, to wake her without touching her many bruises and cuts. She stirred, her eyes flicked open. And her loving boyfriends worried eyes we're the first thing she'd seen apart from her cell in months. He quickly broke her bonds, and lifted her bodily. He then carried her, running all the way, back to the beginning of the tunnel. There was still a pitched battle roaring. The D.E.'s had obviously finally managed to put together a REAL resistance, and were fighting back lividly. Harry cast a shield around him, shimmering and gold. He walked easily through the destruction, paying attention only to where he was going, and Ginny, when they finally gained the front yard, they all appereated back to Hogwarts. He marched straight to the infirmary, and pounded on the door till Madam Pomfrey angrily answered, but upon seeing Ginny, and then her terrible state, she instantly softened, taking her from Harry's arms and laying her in a bed. She set about healing her and cleaning her wounds. The others left Harry sitting by her bedside, just staring into her eyes. It was all the communication the two of them needed right then.

Ginny was in the hospital wing for about a week and a half. She was not back to classes for a month, however. For most of that time, while Harry wasn't at class, the two of them sat on a couch in the common room and just talked, or sometimes they just sat and stared into the fire, Ginny laying on Harry's lap, and he holding her tightly as though he never wanted to let her go. It took her awhile to get used to things again, she was always jumpy when anyone but Harry, Hermione, or her family were around. However, she instantly liked Alyss. Though none could explain why, they seemed to have an attraction to each other that wasn't love, or friendship, but seemingly something deeper. Fred and George had been given permission to stay in the castle to help their little sister feel more safe and comfortable. They almost waited on her hand and foot. Being as rich as they were from Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, they were able to get her _anything_ she wanted. Which she greatly appreciated. However, what she most enjoyed was being able to be with Harry again. Even just sitting and staring at him, as she constantly did, made her feel so much better. She had been alone for a long time, she had known about her fake body being sent to Harry, and immediately after she had been dumped into that cell, only being feed once a day. The only good she could see in that, was the D.E.'s had finally stopped raping her and using her for their disgusting sexual pleasure. She had been slowly wasting away. Wishing she could talk to Harry, or at least _see_ him. And when she had awoken to find his emerald green eyes staring into hers with so much love and concern, she knew too things for sure, one, Harry was actually there, and she wasn't dreaming again, two, he loved her completely and absolutely and nothing in this world could change that. She often thought about the look in his eyes, and her heart warmed knowing that he loved her so much. She hoped never to see his eyes that way again. They had too much pain and suffering in them. She saw through the love and concern, straight into his heart, where he had grieved so much over her. After a month in the castle, she finally started attending lessons again. She had to take a few catch up courses, but was right with her year after a couple weeks. Her friends and classmates had been happy to see her back. Though none of them knew what had happened to her, the rape, the beating, the starvation, they knew she had been through a lot. They also understood why she was a bit distant from them. They didn't push her to tell them anything. Most didn't even ask. They just went on as though she simply had needed to start school late. She appreciated it. She had Harry to talk to about it all. And her brothers, and though she loved her brothers, Harry was the only one who knew the entire story. She left out many parts when recounting for her family. Even Percy had come to see her. He had even acted, for once, like a human, and a big brother. Charlie and Fleur dropped by. And thought Fleur and Ginny never really liked each other, they got on ok for once. Ginny, willing to let it die, and Fleur, actually caring about Ginny from being married to Bill, managed to find some common ground and become friends. The other side had been quiet for awhile, and the good side didn't go looking for a fight just now, so for once, things we're normal, and quiet again.

**So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry I took so long. This took me two hours of solid writing just for you guys. **


	14. The newest couple and a bed

**Hey guys, back again soon this time. I hope you enjoyed the last chappi. So, I just realized that my divisions weren't working, so Im sry if the story seemed not to have a train of thought. I'm going to use better division this time. Lol. On to the story.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny was happy again, she had been locked in a cell alone for near on a month, and was starting to feel it. Harry suddenly appearing in said cell was a dream come true. She had been wishing and hoping for him to show up. And he did. Her classes were back to normal now. Aside from her being much darker then she had been, it was as if she had never been kidnapped. Her and Harry were cuddling and being happy when people were around, and snogging like mad when they weren't. Ginny had completely forgotten about the surprise she had had for Harry before she had been abducted, but she would never be able to give it to him now. Not after all that had happened to her. She had been planning to give Harry his first blowjob. They had agreed to keep only to snogging for awhile. But she was ready to go further then. After being raped repeatedly, however, she knew that it would be a LONG time before she would be able to have any sexual contact with a guy again. She was ok snogging Harry in the halls and such, but that was because he had enough respect for her not to go under her robes. He had always let her set the limit before, and it was no different now.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, causing her to jump as he came up behind her.

"Oh Harry, it's only you. You startled me." She replied, catching her breath. Even after everything that had happened, she still found Harry so sexually attractive, that it caused her breath to catch in her throat every time she looked at him.

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't in the common room, and I knew you had been coming up here a lot lately," he said gesturing to the ramparts they were on. It was, he realized with a small pang of despair, the same place that Snape had murdered Dumbledore at only the year before.

"How did-," Ginny began, but Harry pulled out a folded, battered piece of parchment from his pocket before she could finish, and she knew at once that Harry had been checking the Marauder's map whenever he didn't know where she was. "You sly dog you." She said, playfully smacking him on the check.

"Yeah, I just love spying on you in your private time." He said with a playful smile.

"Oh shut up you." She said, lovingly pushing her boyfriend away. He ended up with his back against the rampart wall, leaning back so he was being supported by the wall. She leaned back against him, so that they were both leaning back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tight. They both stared up into the morning sky as it slowly turned from inky black, to fire red to sky-blue pink, to robin's egg blue, and finally to the deep hard blue of morning, after the sun has finally risen full over the horizon.

"Maybe we should go get some breakfast," Harry suggested finally, after having spent an hour staring up at the sky, though he stared at his beautiful girlfriend just as much as the sky, not that she noticed, her eyes were closed and she was just enjoying being safe in her loving boyfriends arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." She said, reluctantly standing up straight. Harry also leaned forward onto his feet, and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her by the hand and leading her down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was only just beginning when they arrived, and though everyone looked at them suspiciously, some with the glint of assumed knowing in their eyes, their best friends already knew that nothing had happened. Not even a little kissing. "Morning guys!" Ginny said brightly, being genuinely and totally happy for the first time in a long time.

"Morning," Hermione said, slightly muffled from behind the _Daily Prophet_, which had just been delivered.

"Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked, as he did every morning, through his first helping of eggs.

"No, no one dead, but it seems that London has been attacked, specifically the area around Grimmauld Place. You think the D.E.'s know about number 12?" Hermione asked with a slightly uninterested tone.

"Cant, Harry's the new secret keeper, considering it's his house, and he certainly didn't tell anyone." Ron said, without even a shadow of doubt that he was right. No one really said anything to this. They just helped themselves to more food.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Ron had double potions that morning. They went down to Professor Diana's dungeon, and had a good lesson on how to concoct an alternative to the Polyjuice Potion. They had a free period after that, and lunch after that. Diana hadn't set them any homework, so they took this time to loll around and just relax. They went down to lunch an hour later, and met up with Ginny, Hermione, and Alyss.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, giving her boyfriend a kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ginny, did you guys see the poster in the common room?" Harry said, returning her kiss and putting his hand in hers once she sat.

"Oh, no, what was it?" Hermione asked.

"There is a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend." Ron interjected.

"Really?" Ginny said excitedly. It was still warm out, and she was eager to get out of the castle and spend some time with her b/f and best friends.

"Yeah, and even better there is no curfew this time for sixth and seventh years." Harry said with a smile.

"Excellent," Alyss said, she had been hoping to check out Hogsmeade for awhile now. The next four days passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was Saturday morning, and they were putting on something cool to go into town with. There was still a warm breeze blowing through, and anything more then shorts and a t-shirt would be too warm. While the boys had opted for longer shorts, and baggy tees, the girls had decided on mini skirts and tight fitting wife beaters. The three of them went down stairs with an air of knowing they were hot, and flaunting it. The boys stared at them as they approached.

"You aright guys?" Ginny teased, going over to Harry and giving him a kiss. Although she had been through a lot, she still loved to show off her body, especially when it cause Harry to have a reaction like this. The girls looped their arms through the boy's, and they set off, somewhat pulling the still dumbstruck guys behind them. Alyss was by far the most provocatively dressed of the trio of girls. Her mini skirt stopped before her thighs started, just barley enough to cover her. Because she didn't have a guy of her own, she made sure to show off for any guy who happened to come their way. Though all three of them had well defined chests, Alyss's was the most filled out. Her wife beater, a size to small anyway, showed off her chest proudly. The low cut neck showing just enough to get a guy to stare, without being indecent. She enjoyed having almost every male eye on her the whole time, and openly flirted with any guy daring enough to say hi. The other four enjoyed watching her send boys away dumbstruck as she carefully whispered in their ear, putting her hands in just the right place that they wouldn't get to excited, but enough to make it obvious. She enjoyed flaunting herself. She had long sexy legs that were well visible due to her skirt. A well filled chest that showed just enough skin with her wife beater, which was just see-through enough to see the design of her black lacy bra. She enjoyed even more mind-casting and seeing just how dirty the boys of Hogwarts could be. And was utterly delighted at what she found. She knew she could have any boy in Hogwarts; all she had to do was send the right signals. However, she thought she would wait till the next Hogsmeade trip to pick out a guy. This time, she would just see how daring they were, and how far she would go.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The others were having good fun watching Alyss. Showing her self off she seemed like a little child in a toy store, on she wasn't so little, and these toys were boys who were probably in hormonal turmoil, as well as having some, other, problems. Harry laughed as she sent more then one boy scuttling back toward Hogwarts. He knew exactly why they were running back to their dorms too. He laughed all the harder as he mind-casted and saw the poor guys suffering from blue balls. He knew that Alyss was enjoying herself too. He could feel the joy radiating from her. Ron and Hermione had disappeared, but he wasn't worried. They would turn up. A little disheveled maybe, but they would turn up. He laughed as Alyss sent yet another boy scurrying for some privacy. This one chose to simply find a bathroom. As he walked with Ginny, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed much bolder then recently. Being dolled up the way she was, getting Harry's attention without trying, must have been making her feel great. Her hand was in his, and they were walking behind Alyss, laughing at her victims. Suddenly, Harry felt her pull him, and the next thing he knew he was running along after her, being pulled by the hand. She found a dark alley and pulled Harry in, pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. He kissed back, with just as much passion. She pulled away and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes, and kissed him again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alyss hadn't noticed Harry and Ginny disappear. She also didn't notice that she was alone. She had seen a boy. And he was the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes one. She knew at once that she wanted him. Now. And when he spotted her, she knew he thought likewise without mind casting. She looked seductively into his eyes through the crowd, and put up one finger, motioning him to come to her. He turned to his friend, and then got up and walked over to her. She got real close, pressed her body against his, and whispered in his ear.

"Your _soo_ sexy, I want you so bad." Her voice almost set him off, and he responded by running his hand along the inside of her thigh.

"I'm Jayson." He whispered back as her knees sagged from his touch.

"I'm Alyss, and we should go back to the castle, now." She whispered back with a slight moan. He scooped her up, and walked back to the castle with her in his arms. Only then did it occur to him that they wouldn't be able to go into either of their dorms. He knew she was a Gryffindor, and he was a Ravenclaw. This thought had occurred to her too. She had him set her down, then took him by the hand and led him to the seventh floor. She quickly passed a blank stretch of wall three times, and to Jayson's surprise, a door appeared. She opened it, and pulled him inside. There was a large king sized bed, and some lit candles, as well as many windows set high in the wall allowing a cool breeze to blow through. (**A/N: this is an XXX rated scene, you've been warned**) Suddenly, she yanked his arm, and he sailed through the air, landing on the bed on his back. She was on top of him in seconds, kissing him passionately. He kissed back, still finding it hard to believe that he was in bed with this sexy girl that he had barley met. But then his shirt was off and he didn't have time to wonder about it anymore. She was kissing a trail of fire down his chest. Each little kiss from her lips burned, but felt so good, but he didn't want her to get as far yet. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her back up, bearing her chest of her shirt and bra. He kissed her neck, and then slow pulled his tongue down from the side of her neck, all the way to her nipple. He ran his tongue in a circle around it, and then sucked it into his mouth. Tweaking it with his tongue he sucked on it as hard as he could. Alyss squealed with pleasure. He moved to the other nipple, doing the same and evicting another squeal. Her ran his fingers lightly up her thigh and made her shudder, but before he could get any further, Alyss took control again. Rolling them on the bed so she was on top, she removed his shorts, but left his boxers on for now. She ran her tongue up his thighs, pulling his boxers up with them, and only going just far enough that she could see his balls, then going back down. Then switching sides and repeating the process. He moaned, then jumped as she got higher up his thigh, and finally did a kind of moan squeal thing that was so sexy that Alyss had to stop for a minute. The she went back to running her tongue along his well toned thigh. He shuddered and she smiled to herself, and evil smile of a predator that just caught its prey. But before she could sexually torture him more, control shifted again and suddenly she was back on the bottom being tortured by a tongue and lips. Jayson tugged her skirt down, and pushed the crotch of her panties to the side, exposing her wet clit. He flicked his tongue against it and she screamed. But he had her hands and was holding them against her thighs, also holding onto her body so she couldn't squirm too much. He flicked his tongue harder and harder against her clit, and her screams got louder and louder. Before he had a chance to finisher her off though, she grabbed him, reversing rolls again. Once again, he was at her mercy, and he would suffer this time. She pulled off his boxers, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, ran the very tip of her tongue up the underside of his shaft. He gasped, then moaned, then yelled. She giggled at his trauma. This was her first experience with sex, and she knew it was his too. He had never had a girl this close to his dick with anything but a hand. And even then, he still had boxers on. So she knew he was enjoying himself. So was she. She reached the top of his shaft, and ran her tongue right up to the very top of his head. Then she slowly lowered her mouth down and onto him. At first, she only took his cockhead into her mouth. She sucked on it, ran her tongue in circles around it. Then, after a little bit of that kind of torture, she started to slowly take more and more. She was fortunate; she had never had a gag reflex, so she could take all eight inches of him if she wanted to. He was about two inches into her mouth now, and she was flexing her throat muscles in order to continue to play with as much of him as she could. She kept going, taking another inch. But then she came back up, sliding him out just as slowly as she had in, keeping her lips as tightly clamped together as she could. He moaned, and just as she reached the top of his dick, he couldn't take anymore. He exploded, sending gob after gob of his cum into her mouth. Alyss hadn't been expecting this, and had taken her mouth off of him just after the first shot. And, just as she took her mouth off and her spewed on her face, the door opened, and in walked Ron and Hermione, who, upon seeing that the room was occupied, they stopped, then when they realized it was Alyss they blanched, especially since Jayson was still firing gobs of cum onto her face. Alyss had yet to realize the appearance of her friends. She was still trying to catch some more of his cum, she thought it tasted delicious. She put her mouth back on him, and sucked for all she was worth, draining as much cum from his balls as she could, then after he finished, wiping the cum from her face with a finger, and licking it off. Only then, did she realize they weren't alone, and she turned to face her friends, who by now were completely red in the face. They turned, and without a word left. Alyss sighed, knowing that they must have been looking to do the same thing she and Jayson just had. She went over and locked the door, then came back and lay down in bed with Jayson. They fell asleep that way, and didn't awake till Sunday morning.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning when they awoke, they found a shower attached to the room that hadn't been their when they first came in. They showered together, both still to drained from the previous night to do anything in the shower.

"Jayson, will you be my boyfriend?" Alyss asked as they stepped out of the shower.

"Yes. I will." Jayson responded, looking deep into her eyes as he said it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Ginny had made it back to the castle alone around ten pm. They had snogged in the ally way for about an hour. Then they had gone into the Three Broomsticks and drank for a few hours, and finally back up to the castle for a late diner. They had found Ron and Hermione there, and, after asking about where they were and getting no answers, asked about Alyss. The couple looked at each other and smirked.

"What?" Ginny demanded when they made no reply.

"You know that good looking Ravenclaw in your herbology class Ginny, Jayson Silas?" Hermione said to Ginny, with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"No," Ginny said aghast.

"Yeah, we um, walked in on them, in the Room of Requirement. And they were doing a lot more then just snogging." Hermione said devilishly.

"Well what were _you two_ going to use the RoR for?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Uh, um, uh, well…" Ron stuttered while Hermione turned bright scarlet. Harry laughed and shook his head, then laughed even harder at the look of horror on Ginny's face as she thought about, realized, then imagine exactly what they were planning on using it for.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, that is, oh my god," she shuddered at the thought. Harry laughed even more. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ginny exploded.

"No, but your so cute when your disgusted that way. And when your angry." He said teasing her.

"Really, I'm 'cute' am I?" she said evilly. She leaned on her boyfriend, and placed her hand high on his hip, whispering something into his ear. Harry's breathing quickened, and grew heavier. Ginny leaned back, leaving her hand where it was and laughed, "Now who's cute huh?" she asked giving his thigh a squeeze that made him jump. Her brother now had the same kind of look Ginny had had a moment ago, and Hermione was the one laughing at just how much control Ginny could have over Harry with just her hand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**So, that's chapter 14. My longest yet. I hope you guys liked the little surprise I threw in there. Hehehe. R&R I especially want to know what you think of this chapter.**


	15. The Room of Requirments best use

**So, had a little fun last chapter, tehehe, and maybe some more fun to be had. You'll have to see…**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

They met up with Alyss Sunday morning at breakfast, she was with Jayson.

"Hey guys, this is Jayson, we're going out." She said brightly, wondering if Ron and Hermione had said anything.

"We heard, had fun last night then?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Ron, Hermione!" Alyss exclaimed, realizing they had told everything they had seen.

"They pried it out of us." Ron said simply, tucking into his meal.

"Not that you need much prying. Not to mention we still haven't found out why you were going into the RoR yourselves." Harry interjected, also smirking.

"Ginny, control your b/f please." Hermione said playfully. Ginny automatically reached over, and ran her hand up the inside of Harry's thigh, then left her hand there, squeezing slightly. Again, Harry's breathing became heavier and shallower. Alyss laughed at how effective that was as her and Jayson sat.

"Hmm," Alyss said wonderingly, then turned round and did the same maneuver to _her_ b/f, who had basically the same reaction as Harry.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said slowly, still breathing very shallowly because Alyss's hand was still on his thigh.

"Really, and why's that?" Alyss asked innocently.

"Well, let's see what you think of it." He replied, and immediately ran his hand up her thigh, and turned it so he could rub her crotch. She spazed out, letting her head drop to the table and breathing very rapidly. The boys laughed this time, and all tried this trick on their respective g/f, who, like Alyss, dropped their heads to the table in ecstasy. The boys laughed, then let go of the girls so they could eat. Alyss leaned over, and whispered in Jayson's ear while she massaged a large bulge that had developed on the side of his leg. He breathed heavy, nodding agreement, then she let go. They ate quickly, and then Alyss and Jayson disappeared for a little while. When they showed up again, they seemed a little out of breath, but their clothing was still on correctly. Harry and Ginny had made their way up to the astronomy tower. It was empty all day, only having classes as night due to the need of stars. So they spent much of their weekend days up here, and nights in the common room by the fire, or in a secret passage, hidden away from everyone else.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked. He had been quiet the whole walk up here, and was now staring up into the sky, not focused on anything. He slowly turned his head to face her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking, about a dream I had just after I got back to Hogwarts. I've been meaning to tell you about it, and I kept forgetting." He said.

"Really, what was it about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we had only been back a few weeks, and I woke up in the dream. There was a sign, in the common room saying that Hogwarts was closing, in October. So, I decided to go around the school, to all the places I've visited through the years, like the Chamber of Secrets, and the bottom of the lake. And while I was out, the D.E.'s attacked, and Ron went and got himself killed." He said, his voice steady, with the tone of one describing a mildly interesting book. There was no emotion. "And then, the next day, the D.E.'s really did attack. That was the day Alyss showed up. She told me all about being a Scion, and I found out that Hermione and Ron were also Scions. It was really weird." He concluded, looking back at the sky. Ginny really couldn't think of anything to say to such a thing. So, she simply scooted closer to her b/f and rested her head on his chest.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Alyss and Jayson were happy. It felt almost as if they had known each other for years, instead of just the few weeks they actually had. They were almost exactly alike. They had the same taste in music, and clothing. They had the same favorite colors and places around Hogwarts. It was as perfect as could be. Harry had Ginny back, Hermione had Ron, and now Alyss had Jayson. He had attended the D.A. meetings the year before, so he vaguely knew Ron and Hermione, but knew Harry quite well, even though Harry didn't really know him. They got on famously however, becoming good friends almost immediately. Alyss and Jayson were constantly flirting and teasing each other. It was very entertaining to see them go back and forth. Once, they had actually teased each other so much that Alyss jumped on her b/f and just about ripped his shirt off. They had snogged for awhile, then finally remembered that their friends were their and settled down, very red faced. The other four laughed as Jayson repaired his shirt and put it back on.

"Well Alyss, at least he's hot, even if he is infuriating when he teases you that way." Ginny said, with a wink at Alyss.

"Yeah, he gets the job done." She said with a devilishly kinky wink in her eye…the other four thought for a second, and almost simultaneously realized her meaning and freaked out. Alyss and Jayson laughed, and the other four settled back down. They were sitting in the RoR, they had imagined up a small common room, with a roaring fire and three small couches, one for each couple. The girls were mostly sitting on the boys lap, Alyss and Jayson were the exception now that they she had dismounted. It was getting late, and they decided they had better go. Alyss and Jayson kissed goodnight, and the 6 left. It was about ten thirty when they got back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny kissed goodnight, and Ginny ascended to the girls dorms with Alyss.

"Night Harry." She called over her shoulder.

"Night Ginny." He called back. Harry said goodnight, and proceeded up to his own four poster. He quickly changed, and got into bed. He was asleep within minutes. Ron and Hermione sat downstairs for a few minutes, waiting. They knew Harry and the girls were worn out, they had been at it all night. They, however, had loads of energy. And they were dying to finally get rid of it. At about quarter to eleven, they got up and left the tower. They went back down to the RoR, imagining up the same bedroom as the night before, this time, however, empty. They stepped through the door, closing and locking it behind them. Hermione turned the key and pulled it out of the knob. She spun around to see Ron, who was right behind her, and pulled her too him, kissing her passionately. As they kissed, they slowly walked toward the bed. Ron, walking backwards, was unawares of the bed being right behind him, walked right into it and fell back, taking Hermione with him.

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned as Ron ran his hands along her breasts. He kissed her again, muffling the next moan as it escaped her lips. As it was the weekend, they were in normal clothing, and Ron was glad. Robes can complicate the undressing process, and make it to fast and boring. He slid his hand up her shirt, and slowly slid it off. He knew she wore front clasp bras, and was glad for it now. He was able to unclasp them easily, and without reaching around her. The clasp undid, and her boobs came free. He knew that cold things touching Hermione _anywhere_ would turn her on, and he just so happened to have naturally cold hands. He cupped her breasts and she gasped.

"Oh my god, your hands are freezing, it feels so good." She said, her voice shuddering a bit to match her body. He smiled, and tweaked her nipples with his fingers, earning himself another small gasp. He kissed her again, then moved his mouth to her neck. He nibbled lightly, just enough to feel it, but not enough to hurt. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it, in order to excite Hermione. He dragged his teeth across her neck, and down onto her collar bone from there, his tongue traced a line down to her nipple. He sucked it a bit.

"Oh, _Ronnnnn_," Hermione said, moaning his name. He switched to the other nipple, getting another moaned version of his name from her, in a higher pitch. He rolled her so he was on top. He knelled over her and pulled his shirt of, exposing his muscular chest. Hermione grinned in satisfaction, she loved Ron's chest. She growled, and Ron smiled at her. He traced lines along her chest with his fingertips and she almost moaned again, but instead, she reached up and pulled him down onto her, kissing him passionately. As she kissed him, she reached down between his legs, from behind, rubbing the inside of his thighs. Ron went stiff, and she giggled, rubbing ever higher on the inside of his legs.

"Do you like that baby?" she asked, still giggling devilishly. He rolled her again so she was on top, and pushed his hands down the back of her pants so he could squeeze her ass. She sat up, leaning back on her heels, legs to either side so she sat straddling him. She ran her fingers along his chest, down to his stomach, and then to the waist of his shorts. The button on his shorts was right in front of her, and she was only just barley not sitting on it. She unbuttoned it, and pulled down the zipper. She sat up straight so she was off her heels, and leaned over so she could pull his shorts off. Then she stood, and slowly removed her pants. She had worn a very tight fitting pair that looked like jeans, but would actually stretch out. She slowly peeled them off, teasing Ron with her slow stripping. They finally hit the floor, and she stepped out of them. Ron was hard as diamond by now, and his boxers were jumping slightly from the pulse in his cock. She straddled him again so that his 10 inch cock, standing straight up, was against her panty clad clit. She leaned forward, bending his pole back. She knew he enjoyed the feeling of that, and he moaned out load.

"_Hermione_," he said his voice full of lust. He could only lay back and let his eyes roll in his head. She made it all the way down, and began to kiss him again. He reached between her legs, and pushed her panties to the side, inserting a finger into her moist mound. She squealed and kissed him harder. He inserted a second finger, and slowly began pumping them in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth and he just kept kissing, finger fucking her slowly. He added a third finger; knowing that he was starting to stretch her virgin hole. He rotated them inside her, running his fingers along the inside of her.

"Please Ron, please; I want you to fuck me. Right now. I need it." She moaned, twitching again from his fingers. He pretended to ignore her, continuing his slow finger fuck. After a few minutes, she asked again.

"Please Ron, please fuck me. Fuck me right now." She moaned, very close to the edge. This time, he decided to listen. He removed her panties, and stripped off his boxers. She was already laying flat on the bed, and he was now kneeling over her, straddling her the way she had straddled him. He leaned forward, and guided his thick cock to her hole. He had just barley started to push in when he stopped again, so she could feel just enough to want more.

"Please Ron, I'm begging you, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can." She said, pleading with him. So, he dropped himself forward, driving his whole ten inches up into her instantly. She screamed, loud and high pitched. He stayed inside her, letting her stretch out to accommodate him. After a moment or two, she became more comfortable, and he began to move. He slowly pulled himself out all the way to his head, and then plunged in again, repeating himself over and over. He quickened the tempo of his fuck as he went and after a couple minutes he was pounding his pole into her, making her scream out.

"YES FUCK ME HARDER RON HARDER!" She screamed, crying out in ecstasy as he pounded her. He was close now, and knew he would cum any minute.

"I'm going to cum." He warned her, still slamming his cock into her.

"Oh yeah cum on my tits!" she yelled. He slammed into her one last time and then pulled out, spewing gallons of cum onto her tits and tummy. White hot rain danced down onto her and she scooped some into her mouth as well. When he finally stopped cuming, he collapsed onto the bed beside her. Panting, he laid still listened as she scooped his cum onto her finger then licked it off. When she had finally cleaned herself off, she rolled over and whispered into his ear.

"That was great Ron, but next time you're the one who gets the attention." And with that, they rolled over and fell asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**Woot. Bout time they got to have their fun. I didn't feel like warning you all this time…tehehe. Well I g2g2 bed now…so I hope you all enjoyed this. Again, review and tell me wat you think of my sex scenes.**


End file.
